Camp Is Fun, Isnt It?
by Chanthippe
Summary: Liika groaned and rolled over. But that turned out to be a huge mistake! She cried out slightly as she hit the floor of the cabin with a huge bang.“God, you need bars on the side of your bed? Why does that not surprise me?" Ian smirked. Many Pairings
1. Chapter 01 Camp is what! And Canada?

Hiya all! **Xan-thip-pe** here! I've come back from the dead to write a new ficcy and I brought **K-chan** along with me!! YAY!

We've decided to write a fic for the first time together and I really think it's turning out great!! It's hilarious, sappy and can be corny! But all in all if you liked **Wake Me Up Inside – Xan-thip-pe  **and  **Ha! That's What You Think! – K-chan ** Then I know that you'll like this! Lol ^.~

NEways, here's a summary for ya.

Liika couldn't believe when her parents forced her to go to some ridiculous camp for the summer. If she had to suffer, so were her two best friends Kai and Johnny! She meets two other girls along the way; Charity and Jade. And suddenly camp isn't quite looking as bad as she thought. That was until the rules began to change with living arrangements and finds that she's roomed with the most annoying brat in the world! Is she the only one with a problem? Nope! Charity and Jade find themselves in not so pleasing predicaments as well!

Can the three girls stand the naked situations, embarrassing books, not so good glares and passing out from traumatizing scenes, pokemon, male strippers, and a bad man who wants cookies??

Disclaimer: WE don't own anything but our own characters. 

Camp Is Fun, Isn't It?

-------------}---}@    @{---{-------------

.:Chapter 01:.

            "Dude! Check this out!" Charity cried as she ran back inside with a bunch of mail half falling out of her arms.

Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Dude? How many times must I comment on your grammar…or lack there of before you understand that you are not speaking properly?"

Charity Marron and Oliver Blain had become best friends way back when they were just little kids. The Marrons had moved to Seattle when Charity was 7. Her mother, Debbie had literally run into Oliver's mother at a grocery store and ever since then the families have been great friends.

Charity sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend's constant correction of her grammar. "Shut up and check this out!"

She thrust a flyer in his face and pointed out the writing she wanted him to look at.

"Ok, so it's a camp. What would your point be?" He asked.

"Oli! I swear! They're advertising because they're opening this camp! They're looking for staff!"

Oliver frowned as he read over the contents. "Isn't this the Camp that was closed because of the murder that happened there?"

"Yeah, so? That was like…10 years ago! Besides, it was open last year." Charity shrugged.

He looked up from the paper and stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "So? Ok, fine. So it might have been a few years ago. Why are you showing me this thing anyway?"

"Because goofy, we're going to apply for it! Doesn't that sound awesome!? Spending an entire summer at a camp?!" She practically squealed in delight as she dazed off into dreamland.

Oliver rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You want me to spend and entire summer in the bush? Like some….cave monkey?"

"What the hell is a cave monkey? Forget it, I don't care! YES! Doesn't that sound awesome! We'll be in the trees and there will be no bustling people, no traffic nothing but wilderness!"

"Did you forget a cabin full of kids if you were to be accepted?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow again.

"Alright, so there's a catch to the fun part. So what! All we have to do is play with the brats! How hard can that be?" Charity asked with a smirk.

"If you wanted to go on vacation that badly then why did you not just ask me? I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"No! We're gonna do this, this summer! No planes-"

"We have to take a plane to get there." Oliver pointed out.

"What?" Charity grabbed the flyer and stared down at it. "What are you talking about? It says right here that…that…ok. Ummm…where does it say where the camp is?"

Oliver chuckled. "It doesn't. Everyone knows this camp. It used to be famous when it was open. But if you must know it is in the very fine print at the bottom of the page."

"Oh my god…this camp is in……….CANADA?!"

"CANADA?!  What the hell??  I ain't going to no bush camp in _Canada_!"  

Liika rolled her eyes.  "Hey, if I gotta spend the summer in hell so do you!"  She retorted, crossing her arms.

Johnny scowled.  "Like hell!  Just cause your parents suck doesn't mean I have to deal with the consequences!"  He said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his head and leaning back against the cement wall behind him.

The two teens were hanging out in an abandoned skate park in the east side of Seattle.  It was almost dark and most of the kids that usually frequented the small skate park had been called inside for dinner.  

"You're going with me."  Liika growled, stepping over to the taller boy and poking him in the chest.

"Fuck no."  He replied, glaring down at her.

"You're going!"

"NO!"

"You're going or I'm going to shove my foot so far up your-"

"Shit, don't you two _ever_ stop fighting?" A blue haired boy groaned in irritation as he rolled up on his skateboard.  His crimson eyes surveyed the situation with annoyance.  

Liika Tomoda and Johnny MacGregor were best friends and practically inseparable, however, they almost never stopped arguing or competing.  They were so alike in personality it was uncanny, both possessing short fuses and big mouths.  But while their personalities were similar their appearance was not.  Johnny was tall, well built, had flame like red hair and burning purple eyes.  Liika on the other hand was short and petite with shoulder length blue hair French braided into pigtails and bright turquoise eyes.

Kai Hiwatari rounded out their little 'posse' –they preferred to refer to themselves as a 'gang' as 'posse' sounded lame and third grade.  The three met back when Kai was in senior year and Johnny and Liika were in junior year.  Liika had yapped a bit too loud, and bit too much at the captain of the varsity football team and ended up challenging him to a fight.  Kai had been skating by the park where the fight was taking place and noticed the small blue haired girl he had seen skating in the school parking lot seriously out numbered by seniors.  Of course when he stopped to inquire what was going on the seniors scattered at the sight of the 'dangerous Kai Hiwatari'.  It was one of the few times his rep had come in handy.  Johnny showed up then cursing Liika up and down for her stupidity.  Liika brushed the red head off and blushed at the senior that had more than likely saved her from a painful beating.  Kai, liking the little one's fire, and the fact that she was a pretty good skater had taken her –and therefore Johnny- under his wing and became their 'mentor' of sorts at boarding.

At the moment Kai was staring at his two friends whose faces were inches apart, both bright red and screaming at each other.  He rolled his eyes as the turned their glares on him.  "Yeah, stupid question I know.  What the hell are you arguing about now?"  He asked, raising a slate colored eyebrow.

Liika sneered at Johnny, punching him in the gut before stepping away and picking up her board.  "My parents are making me get a job at a summer camp in Anymore, British Columbia and I just informed carrot brain that he's coming with me."

Kai snickered.  "Is that so?  Gonna have fun up north Johnny?"

"No!  Lii is deluded, I'm not going anywhere _near_ Canada."  Johnny huffed.  "Let along any snot nosed brats at a summer camp!"

"Tough luck carrot top, you're going!"

Kai's snickers turned into a full-blown laugh and he patted the younger teen on the shoulder.  "Have fun!  I'm sure you're great with kids!"  He teased, grinning.

Liika snorted, a smirk crossing her face as she dropped her board back down on the ground and started to wheel down one of the ramps.  "Laugh it up big guy, you're going too!"  She called, performing an olly with ease.

The blue haired boy laughed a bit more before realizing what she just said.  He then dropped his board with a clatter and demanded, "What?!  No way!"

She cackled evilly, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the two boys.  "Yes way!  I signed us all up last week, got the papers back today.  We head out in two days!"

The young men stared at the petite blue haired girl that skated around the park.  

"You evil bitch!"  Johnny yelled taking off on his board after her.

High-pitched cackles resounded in the air, followed by a solid thump, a low groan, then more cackles.  Kai winced, that had to hurt.

"But I _haate_ kids!"  A blond whined dragging his suitcase off the luggage conveyer belt in the busy Vancouver International Airport.

The red haired girl behind him sighed in irritation and gave the blond a little shove to get moving.  "Yes, yes we've heard it before!  Just get moving!" She said, picking up her own luggage.

"Besides, it's a bit late to be having second thoughts Eny, I mean we _are _like an hour away."  Charity said to the blond, looking at him flatly.

"You _chose_ to come here Enrique." Oliver reminded, pacing beside Charity a frown on his handsome face.  He had his green hair pulled back into a ponytail on the back of his head and expensive sunglasses perched above his forehead, holding his long bangs back.  Rolling his violet eyes he continued, muttering lightly, and throwing a dark look at the black haired girl with pink streaks that walked beside him. "Unlike I who was _forced_ to come.  I am _not_ a babysitter you know!"

Charity rolled her eyes, flipping her pink tipped bangs out of her eyes.  It was slightly warmer in the Canadian city than in Seattle, so Charity pulled off her light cloth track jacket and tied it around her waist.  "Oli did you even read your instruction form?"

"Not overly."

The dark haired girl sighed.  "You're a life guard Oli, not a councilor."

"Lucky ass…" Enrique muttered pouting.

Jade giggled patting her best friend on the shoulder, winking one of her crystal blue eyes. Jade Tomei had been Enrique Horatio's best friend since freshman year of high school.  Both were aspiring artists and drew to each other like magnets.  Now that they were both nineteen they had originally planned to go to university together after grad, but changed their mind and decided to take a couple of years off working and traveling…only they never got around to the traveling part. 

"You can't even swim Eny!"  Jade said, shaking her head.

Enrique stuck his tongue out at the red head, screwing up his face.  His baby blond hair flopped in his eyes adorably and Jade just had to read up and push it off his forehead.  She smiled, tapping his forehead gently.  "Look at it this way, at least you got twelve year old boys!  I got nine year old girls!  Boy's that age share your interests!"  She laughed.

The blond pouted as his three friends laughed at him, the two girls ruffling his already messy hair.  "Why must everyone pick on me?!" He moaned, sticking out his bottom lip petulantly and widening his eyes.  He knew that the look could melt the heart of any girl.

Jade groaned, slapping her forehead as he gave her his patented 'melt any girl's heart' look.  He had perfected it to mastery and used it every occasion he could.  It got him out of any kind of trouble and worked to perfection…even on her.  "Damn it!  You know that look should get you shot, but it only gets you hugged!"  She exclaimed hugging him.

Charity, who had been watching, squealed and hugged him too, bringing a satisfied smirk to Enrique's lips.  After they backed away both girls gave Enrique a slap on the arm and glared.  Oliver, meanwhile, stared with an irritated look.

"You're pathetic."  Oliver stated, rolling his eyes.

"Amen!"  Charity and Jade chorused, tossing each other looks.

Enrique shrugged, his smirk still hanging off his lips.  "Whatever man, you're just jealous the ladies fall all over me."  He replied haughtily.  This earned him two more slaps on the arm.  "Ow!"

The four young adults weaved their way through the busy airport, making for the front entrance where they were supposed to meet a van from the camp that would pick up all the workers that were flying in.  As they stepped out into the sunshine, Oliver slid his sunglasses off his head onto his nose to block out the light.  The other three-followed suit only had to pull out their glasses from bags or purses.

"It's not so bad here!"  Enrique said, surveying the parking lot.  "Where do you suppose the van is?"

"Right there."  Oliver pointed off to the right where a large white van with "Shelter Hill" scrawled on the side in fun, happy lettering.

Raised voices suddenly sounded from the small crowd that milled beside the van.  Sending each other curious looks, the four teens headed over to check it out.  As they reached the group they were startled to see a short blue haired girl with French braided pigtails dressed in baggy skater jeans and a tight sleeveless navy shirt with the number 13 printed on the back in bold white numbers, glowering at a slightly taller boy about 17, with spiky navy hair and baggy khaki cargos.  Her arms were spread out and she was gesturing at herself.

"You wanna start something midget boy, bring it!"  The girl exclaimed, stepping closer to the boy.

The boy snorted, crossing his arms.  "Who you calling midget, half-pint.  You're so small you couldn't swat a fly with out some help.  So take your puny little mind and threaten someone your own size… oh like say… a three year old!"

"Oh that's it!"

The girl moved to dive at the boy, fists swinging, but was caught around the waist by a large older looking young man with two shaded blue hair and triangle tattoos on his face, he was also dressed in skater clothing.  The young man shook his head and held the struggling girl, backing away from the boy.  

Just then someone pushed past the four, completely ignoring the rudeness of the act and stomped over to the now smirking navy haired boy.  His wild red hair was held off his forehead by a blue bandana that matched his baggy dark blue Ecco t-shirt and black skater jeans.  He shoved at the smirking boy and growled, "You gotta problem?"

"Johnny that's enough.  We've just arrived and already you two are starting fights!" The tall blue haired boy commanded, finally letting go of the girl, who proceeded to brush herself off and glare at the navy haired boy. 

"Che."  The one named Johnny scoffed, leaning an arm on the girl.  "It's Lii that starts them!  I swear, can't leave her alone for five seconds with out her causing a scene.  Shame on you Lii, shame on you."

"Oh go bite your own ass Johnny."  The girl retorted, elbowing the wild haired boy in the chest.

"Alright kids, listen up.  Is…Charity Marron, Oliver Blain, Jade Tomei and Enrique Horatio here yet?" A largely built man wearing a bucket hat and white shirt called out from beside the driver's door over the group of about ten.

"Yes that's us!"  Charity chirped, raising her hand and waving it slightly.

The group turned as one and finally noticed the four new arrivals the group.  The man by the drivers nodded.  "Good, you're the last.  Everyone in the van!  We're on a time frame here!  The campers come tomorrow and you all have to be briefed, lets move!"  He shouted, opening the driver's door.

The group of older teens moaned and groaned, heading towards the large sliding door on the other side of the van.  Oliver, Charity, Jade and Enrique stashed their luggage into the still open back doors with the other luggage and closed them soundly.  They then joined everyone in the cabin of the van, finding seats quickly and settling in for the hour-long drive to Shelter Hill Camp.

            Charity had been bobbing her head back and forth for the past 25-30 minutes with her headphones on listening to one of her favorite bands, The All American Rejects when one of the sides was pulled away from her head and then let go to snap back in place.

"Hey!" She growled as she turned around to glare at whoever did it. But the three people seated behind her weren't even paying attention to whatever was going on. She then glanced at the other two next to her and found Oliver and Jade in a conversation about something or other.

Charity frowned. Who the hell did that? She looked behind her again and studied the three people behind her. One had blood read hair that was styled strangely but suited him perfectly and startling turquoise eyes. He was rather pale but definitely good-looking. The guy next to him was on the short side with navy blue hair and a rather big nose. He looked mean if you asked her. He had a sneer on his face and looked irritated about something. The last guy on the seat of three drew her attention the most. He had dark red hair that was wild around his head but sticking completely up everywhere and gorgeous purple eyes. He looked annoyed and rather stuck up in a way. But she could tell by the stubborn tilt of his chin that he would be a bad person to tick off. You could see the flame waving calmly behind his eyes, waiting to be disturbed and begin to flicker out of control. He looked to be well built with a tanned smooth complexion.

Charity inwardly smirked. It would be fun to rile him up. She thought. She was about to snicker when he suddenly turned his attention to her.

"Do you have a problem?" He demanded, irritation forming on his handsome face.

Charity inwardly chuckled. Nope. It wasn't going to take much to get him going! "Do you know who grabbed my headphones?" She asked finally.

He shrugged and nodded his head towards the back where Eny was trying to look occupied but failing miserably.

"Thanks. You wait until we get there Eny!" Charity growled in a warning before turning back around to look at Oliver and Jade who were looking at her curiously.

"What did he do now?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bothering me. That's all. I was trying to listen to my music in peace and he interrupted me." Charity replied with a shrug and cracked her knuckles, glancing into the very back of the van where Enrique and two other people sat.

Enrique looked scared for a second before gulping and grinning sheepishly. He folded his arms behind his head and gave her the big blue-eyed puppy look with a trembling lip and all.

"Damn!" Charity swore under her breath as she felt her irritation evaporate.

"I cannot believe that the two of you fall for that look every time!" Oliver groaned, shaking his head.

"You're just jealous." Eny called up.

"Shuddup!" Jade and Charity said back at the same time. Both girls turned and grinned at one another before clasping their arms around Oliver's and hugging him like he was some plush toy.

"Hey!" Eny whined.

"Who is the jealous one now?" Oliver smirked over his shoulder.

"I think I might be…" Someone taunted in a soft smooth voice.

The three turned around to face the three in the seat behind them in surprise. Charity's eyes landed on the boy with the blood red hair, finding a smirk playing across his mouth.

"You might be?" Jade asked, focusing her attention onto his as well.

The guy nodded and winked at her. Jade blushed slightly, a small smile forming on her glossy lips.

Charity groaned and rolled her eyes as she saw the gleam that appeared in her pretty friend's eyes as her hand went up to one of her red pig tails and twirled the end around her finger in a flirtatious way. Good god. Here we go.

"Save the flirting until I'm outta ear shot!" The blue haired girl groaned from the back seat.

"Why? Jealous?" Eny asked her.

"God don't start with her." The boy next to her with two shades of blue hair groaned, shaking his head and slapping his hand over his eyes with a sigh.

"It sounds to me like she's a fighter." Charity smirked widely.

"What's it to you?" The boy with the dark red hair asked, narrowing his eyes.

Eny's eyes widened and he slouched low in his seat. "Guys? Uh…maybe we should wait and finish this convo AFTER we get to the camp…"

"Come on now! I'm not trying to start anything here!" Charity laughed. She turned her attention to the blue haired girl and winked. "My name is Charity, what's yours?"

"Liika." The girl replied with a smirk.

The dark red haired guy 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Relax tough guy! I'm not trying to start anything with your little girlfriend." Charity chuckled.

"Oh hell no! Hell. No. No way! Never." Liika stated while shaking her head. "We are soo not together! Johnny and I are just best friends."

"Hey!" Johnny growled twisting around in his seat. "Do you have to sound so damn crude about it?! I would NEVER wanna get with you either but there is a difference between stating that and making it sound like I'm some disgusting leech!"

Liika chuckled before glaring back. "Relax carrot brain! I was just laying down the facts. That's all."

The big guy in the front seat suddenly interrupted everyone. "Alright everyone. We're here."

Charity turned back around in her seat with raised eyebrows. "Wow, the last 30 minutes breezed right by."

Oliver nodded with a slight groan, darting a glare in her direction. He still wasn't impressed with the fact that he had been FORCED to go along with this.

_______________________________

WAHAHAHAHAHA!! What do you all think so far?? Good?? You love it….I hope! ^.~

You all know the drill R/R NO FLAMES PLEASE.

And DO NOT tell me that the chapter was too short!! AHHHH! ~bangs head against desk~


	2. Chapter 02 Boys and girls together and ...

Hiya all! Xanthippe here…again….^ ^ Ahem…anyways. We are so HAPPY with all the reviews we got for just one chapter!! YAY!! We're glad that you guys love our writing soo much! Trust us…we're enjoying writing this ficcy immensely!!

NEways…for the person who asked what was wrong with Canada? As in you sounded as if you were insulted….ummm..well…Kerrie and I enjoy making fun of ourselves! Lol If you didn't catch the hidden information I just gave out…WE ARE FROM CANADA. Ok? So we love this country…we just like to joke about it every now and then.

NEways…onto the story

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our own characters ^.~

.::::**Chapter 02**::::.

            Jade yelped slightly as she tripped while climbing out of the van after they stopped in front of the main lodge.

A strong hand grabbed her arm quickly and righted her before letting go again. Jade turned thankful eyes on whoever it was and paused for a slight second as her eyes locked with dark auburn eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly. "What is your name anyway?"

The boy with the two shades of blue hair shrugged at her thanks before replying. "Kai."

"My name is Jade."

Kai nodded slightly before someone jumped onto his back.

"Carrie me to my domain." Liika commanded, gesturing with her hand towards the main lodge.

Jade chuckled and shook her head as Kai rolled his eyes and dumped Liika off his back.

"Hey! That was mean!" She whined before jumping up and standing next to him before turning her attention onto Jade.

"So what's your name?" Liika asked her as she eyed her up.

"Jade."

Liika nodded, resting her hand on Kai's shoulder and leaning slightly. "You're good friends with Charity, huh?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Enrique whined from behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Jade rolled her eyes. "And this is my other best friend."

Liika chuckled and looked up at Kai who stood a whole head taller than herself.

"Did she force you to come like this one forced me too?" Kai asked.

"No, but I was forced to come. Enrique actually WANTED to come." Oliver stated with the shake of his head as he appeared next to Jade and Enrique.

"Alright people! Come on! We're on a time frame here! Collect your luggage and move it!" The big guy from the van yelled from the lodge.

"I guess that would be us." Kai sighed.

Mariah St.Claire sat next to her long time boyfriend Rei Kon in the main lodge of the camp waiting in sheer boredom for the rest of the new recruits to arrive. This was her second year at being a camp councilor and she honestly couldn't wait for all the kids to arrive. She thought about last year and all the fun she had, especially when she got to spend the entire summer with Rei without her parents nagging her about him. He was perfect in her eyes and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

"Hey." Rei whispered in her ear. "Where have you gone?"

Mariah snapped back to reality and smiled up at him. "Just thinking about last summer."

Rei smiled and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "That was a great summer wasn't it?"

"Mmmhmm." She replied, entwining her fingers with his own and kissing his lips softly.

Her attention was grabbed by the sound of people coming into the large one floor log building. 

"All right everyone. Listen up. We're running a bit behind schedule so I'm going to do this as quickly as I can." A big guy in a white t-shirt said as he stood at the front of the little room they were in.

Everyone took a seat and quieted down to pay attention.

"Now, you all received a letter back from us stating your positions this summer. We have 2 lifeguards, 2 field managers, an archery manager, an arts and crafts manager and 16 councilors.

"Oh by the way, my name is David and I will be the boss. You come to me when you have problems with anything like that. Now, I'm going to call out names. I want you to answer with 'present' so I can see who we are missing. There is still a van that hasn't arrived."

Mariah leaned against Rei and sighed while she absently listened for her name to be called but also memorizing the names of all the others. There were still six people missing she noted. There were 22 young people for staff that were hired.

"Mariah St.Claire." David called.

"Present." She replied.

Soon all the names were called and David finished checking off the people who were present.

"Ok. It looks like the people we are missing is Michael Parker, Bryan Ackart, Amy Monroe, Alexis Davidson, Lara Smith and Thomas McCloud.  I really don't want to repeat myself with these instructions so we will wait until the last van gets here."  David sighed, turning his back on the group of older teens.

Mariah let her eyes roam over the group she would be spending the next two and a half months with.  They were certainly an interesting mix, and it was clear that some of them knew each other before the camp.  A group of four sat on one of the love seats on the other room from her.  The two girls sitting on the cushions, while the two guys sat on the arms.  The four of them were chatting like they had known each other their whole lives.  _They probably have._  Mariah thought with a small smile.

Next to the group were two boys, one short with navy hair, the other tall with blood red hair, they were leaned against the wall, talking in low tones.  Beside them, on another love seat –they were in a small room that had been dubbed 'the staff lounge'- was a mousy girl with bright orange hair and glasses that hid bright violet eyes.  She looked extremely uncomfortable.  The boy that sat beside her was turned the other way, trying in vain to strike up a conversation with a very tall purple haired teen that looked at least twenty one who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Directly next to Mariah's small group –which consisted of the four that had been at the camp the year before- was another small group, sitting on the rooms only couch.  A small blue-haired girl with French braided pigtails sat in the middle.  She obviously had just put her headphones on and was now bobbing her head up and down and her lips moving silently to music that was blaring so loud that Mariah herself could hear the lyrics of Eminem's "Go To Sleep".  The boys that sat on either side of her seemed unaffected and merely sat quietly, listening to the music blaring from the small speakers on the girl's head.

"That's a good song."  

Mariah looked over to the medium height young man with long black hair and dark eyes that was standing between her and the couch.  Smiling she shook her head.  "You would like Eminem Lee."

The dark haired boy shrugged, eyes glancing at the girl.  "What can I say?  She has good taste in music."

"Just don't tell her that."  The red head next to the girl muttered.

Max, who was sitting on the opposite side of Mariah leaned forward so he could see the other boy.  "Why not?"  He asked curiously.

"Because she'll never shut up.  She's enamored with Eminem.  I doubt she even listens to him because she likes the music."  The blue haired boy closest to them replied for the red head.

The four –Lee, Mariah, Rei and Max- laughed.  Then with out a word the girl, whose arms were lying comfortably along the back of the couch, smacked the two boys in the back of the head easily.

"I can hear you morons."  She stated, opening her eyes and scooting to the edge of the cushions, pulling the headphones off her head.  Turning to the group of four, she smiled –a half smile, half smirk- and waved.  "Yo, I'm Liika, you are?"

Mariah smiled back, waving also.  "I'm Mariah!"  She said.

Rei leaned over Mariah's shoulder raising his hand in greeting.  "I'm Rei."

Max stood and bounced over to the couch, sticking out his hand to the blue haired girl.  "Max!"

The girl looked stunned for a moment then smiled a real smile at the boy's enthusiasm, taking his hand and shaking it.  "Liika!"

"I'm Lee by the way."  Lee said, nodding at her.

The boys next to Liika stayed silent, one watching with annoyed eyes, the other indifferent eyes.  Liika sighed, rolling her eyes.  "These two bundles of happiness are Kai," she motioned to the boy on her right that sat closest to them, "and Johnny." 

"Nice to meet you!"  Mariah said, smiling at the boys.

"A pleasure."  Johnny stated, looking more and more irritated.

Kai stayed silent but nodded in acknowledgement.  Mariah giggled, trying to smother it with her hand.  "They don't want to be here eh?"  She whispered to Liika.

Liika winked.  "Nope," She replied, "but I refused to come alone.  It was my parents idea."  She made a face.

The group laughed.  "Ah well, camp is fun!  The kids are a blast to be around, most of them anyway.  There's always a few that cause trouble."  Mariah said sighing a bit and shaking her head.  "But we do get an hour a day to ourselves, as well as every second Sunday off.  And we have this cabin."  She swept her hand, motioning to the room.

It wasn't overly big, but it wasn't horribly small either.  The floors and walls were made of smooth cedar paneling.  There were three love seats and a couch that lined the south wall.  The north wall contained two vending machines –one for soda the other for candy and chips- and in the corner that joined the north wall with the wall opposite from the door was a small stereo system.

"They treat their staff here pretty good."

Liika shrugged.  "Cool.  Still doesn't mean I wanna be here!"  She laughed, winking at Mariah, who laughed also.

Just then the door flung open and in walked six teenagers.  The leader was a pretty albino girl with frosty blue eyes and a spring in her step.  Just behind her were two people, a lavender haired girl with violet eyes and a boy about 5'9 with chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.  Following them was an extremely tall boy with unruly maroon hair and long, spiky bangs, his eyes a mix between light blue and aqua green.  Beside him strode a smiling girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair and emerald eyes.  Bringing up the rear was a scowling paled haired and eyed young man that looked older than he probably was.  His shoulders were incredibly wide, giving him a built look.  He dwarfed all of the other guys in the room for his sheer size –he wasn't short either.

David looked up from the clipboard he was reading from and motioned for the new arrivals to take seats with the rest of the group.  They did, the albino, the dark haired boy and the lavender haired girl all sat on the floor in front of the orange haired girl and talkative boy.  The tall maroon haired boy came over to stand beside Lee, the strawberry blond sitting on the floor in front of Mariah.  The pale haired boy stalked across the room over to the red head and short kid nodding a greeting to them both.

David cleared his throat to gain the groups attention, raising his eyes to look them all over.  "Alright, now that the last of you have arrived lets begin the briefing.  I'll try to make it short and to the point so that you can get unpacking and unwind before the little monsters show up tomorrow."  He smiled his first smile as he said that, chuckling a little bit.  

"Now, for those of you that were here last year there has been some changes to the system, however, I will outline those after I outline the rules."  He spoke, looking down at his clipboard.  "First of all, I'm sure I don't need to tell any of you that there will be no smoking, drinking or consumption of illegal products while you working here, its pretty much basic.  Standard rules apply, you all read the agreement before you signed it I trust.  Secondly, you cannot, for any reason, leave your cabin group unattended.  Either you or your partner must be with them at all times, except for the hour of free time you have during the camp group activity after dinner.  You must sit with you cabin during meals, and lead them through their activities.  This is especially important for those with the younger age groups.

"That brings me to the changes from last year.  As the four of you that were here last year know every cabin is divided in half by a sliding wall.  Now unlike last year where cabins were decided by age and sex, this year every cabin will have ten girls and ten boys.  The kids are still young enough –with exception of the thirteen year olds whom I suggest those of you who have them watch carefully- to not really care about it.  Girls will sleep on one half, boys on the other.  Every cabin must have a male and a female councilor that means that this year your partner will be of the opposite sex.  I trust you can all deal with this like mature young adults.  You will share the smaller room in each cabin, made for councilors."

After he said this eyebrows shot up and murmurs spread through the room.  The girl's were surprised and glanced at the boys apprehensively.  Sharing a room with a guy…?  That is except Liika, who shrugged indifferently.  She hung out with all guys, had spent the night at their houses and was completely ignorant as to what went on between males and females when they were 'together' and alone.  Her 'boys' had done a good job of sheltering her.

 "The rest of the rules can be found in the papers that were mailed back to you upon acceptance.  Now I'll tell you your pairings, the age group and cabin number you will be assigned to so you can be on your way.  The pairings are as follows:

Mariah St. Claire and Bryan Ackhart, 13 year olds, Cabin 1.

Liika Tomoda and Ian Crichton, 10 year olds, Cabin 2.

Charity Marron and Tala Valkov, 12 year olds, Cabin 3.

Jade Tomei and Kai Hiwatari, 9 year olds, Cabin 4.

Emily Davenport and Tyson Granger, 8 year olds, Cabin 5.

Amy Monroe and Johnny MacGregor, 11 year olds, Cabin 6.

Alexis Davidson and Thomas McCloud, 8 year olds, Cabin 7.

Lara Smith and Enrique Horatio, 12 year olds, Cabin 8.

Every new shift of kids will name the cabins so know the cabins by name as well as number.  The rest of you have your jobs.  Oliver Blain and Robert Jagen are this year's lifeguards, Michael Parker and Lee Robinson are the field managers, Rei Kon is in charge of archery and Max Tate is crafts manager.  They stay in this cabin in the room upstairs.  Good luck to you all, and lets have a good summer hm?  Dismissed."  With that said, David turned on his heel and walked out of the cabin.

The group sat in silence until Mariah stood, a bright smile on her face and said, "Well, let's get moving eh?  Which one of you is Bryan?"  

The burly young man stood from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to the pink haired girl, eyeing her indifferently.  "Me."

Mariah struggled not to grimace.  _My he's a friendly one_.  Sighing she motioned for the door.  "Shall we go?"  She said.  He replied with a shrug of his massive shoulders.  She sighed again, blew a kiss at Rei and then the two disappeared out the door.

"Ok, which on of you guys is Ian?"  Liika demanded standing, stretching her arms over her head.

"That would be me."  A mocking voice replied.

Liika turned her head to see the short boy with navy hair striding confidently towards her.  "Bloody hell!"  She groaned, tossing her hands up in the air.  "My summer just went from bad to _hell_.  Come on then midget boy."

Ian glared at her, snorting.  "Whatever half-pint."

"Grrr!"

"Hey hey!  I'm in the cabin next to yours, why don't we walk there together ne?  We can discuss how to de-man mouthy guys."  Charity from across the room spoke up, walking quickly across the room and linking her arm with Liika's.  "Two heads are always better than one!"  She winked.

Liika grinned.  "I like you already!  Where's your partner?"

"Right here, let's jet."  A new voice spoke.

The pale red head fell in step beside Ian, his hands shoved in his jeans' pockets, a grin tilting his lips.  He winked at the girls smoothly.  "I do hope I'm not included in that de-manning list."  

Jade was in the middle of unpacking her things when she glanced on the other side of the small room at Kai who was also unpacking.

Not only were they paired together to watch over kids but they had to share a room…a small one for that matter, for an entire summer! Nearly three months!

She took a breath and pushed down the nerves that were beginning to build up. The guy was hot after all. And sharing a small room with him for days on end was going to be a little rough. Especially if he was either a pervert or a complete jerk! But he seemed quite quiet so she had no idea what he was like. She guessed time would tell.

She finished unpacking finally and sat down on her new, but small single bed.

"So Kai…where are you from?"

Kai stopped his unpacking and glanced over at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Seattle."

Jade's eyes widened. "Really? So am I! What side do you live on?"

"East."

Jade nodded. "I live on the west side. Along with Enrique, Oliver and Charity."

Kai continued to unpack as if she never mentioned anything and Jade wanted to sigh. Apparently it was difficult just to get him to have a simple conversation with you.  This time she did sigh.  It was going to be a _long_ summer.  But, rather than give up as most people would, Jade opted to try again in hopes she could break through the icy exterior.  However, just as she opened her mouth a muffled shriek sounded from outside their cabin.  Kai's head snapped up and he dropped what he was doing in a flash.

"Liika…!"  He growled before storming out of the room and cabin.

Jade's eyebrows shot up and she quickly followed.  What could have gone wrong so soon??

Liika grumbled and cursed colorfully under her breath as she shoved her clothes in one of the dressers provided.  She couldn't _believe_ that _she_ of all people got stuck with the mouthy midget!  God must hate her, she decided with a nod of her head.  Yup, she must have done something horribly wrong in her last life and was now being punished for it.  Of course she didn't believe in reincarnation, so it had to have been something she did while sleepwalking.  Yes, that was it.  Sleepwalking.

It just wasn't fair!  Two and a half months in hell was one thing, but two and a half months in hell _with_ the devil was quite another!  She cursed her parents.  It was all their fault anyway.  Oh and that David guy!  He made the pairings, stupid David guy.

She sighed, shoving the last of her rumpled clothing into the bottom drawer.  Unlike most people Liika couldn't care less if her clothing was wrinkled, thus she never folded anything and just shoved.  It drove her parents mad.  Still muttering she lifted her head and looked around the small room that would house her for the next two and a half months.

It was, much like the 'staff lounge', paneled with dark cedar.  The floor was a bit more worn than that of the lounge but was still in good condition.  The two beds were situated across the room from each other –about five feet between- and their heads touched the wall opposite to the door.  Between the beds were was a window that let in a minimal amount of light as there was a large cedar tree blocking any kind of view as well as the sunlight.  Two dressers sat side by side underneath the window beside each of the beds, doubling as a bedside table.  On the top of the one beside Liika's bed –on the left side of the room- was a digital alarm clock, and on the top of Ian's dresser was a lamp.  Apparently they had to share both amenities.

The beds themselves were plain as plain could get, but after seeing the beds the campers got to sleep in, they were happy about their sleeping furniture.  Each bed contained one pillow, cased in a dark brown pillowcase.  The sheets matched the pillowcases; the quilt on top was a forest green color and far less ugly than the sheets that lay underneath it.  However, one couldn't be picky.  After all, Shelter Hill was one of the few camps that actually provided bedding for their councilors. 

The last pieces of furniture were two, small, solid wood desks that were situated against the foot of the bed.  Both had a drawer and a small lamp, but other than that were bare.  They of course had matching chairs. 

_It doesn't look so bad,_ Liika thought, _at least there's power._

"Heh, you still alive there half-pint?"  

Liika was jolted back to reality by the familiarly irritating voice as well as an accompanying tug on one of her pigtails.  Gritting her teeth, her eyebrow twitched as she struggled not to turn around and deck the midget boy.  _Not so bad, ha.  That is until I turn around and see the moron behind me._

Growling she yanked her now empty bag off her bed roughly.  "Get bent jackass!"  She snapped.

As she yanked her bag off the bed it snapped quickly and sent a small blue book tumbling to the floor, where it skidded a few feet to rest at Ian's feet –all with out her noticing as she shoved the bag under the bed.  Intrigued the boy bent over and picked the book up and opened it to a random page, his eyes widening as he read the pages contents.

Ian grinned evilly.  A diary!  Score!  "Friday, April 4th, 2003.  Yo Journal.  

Can you believe it?  The guys excluded me again and refused to tell me where they were going!  Said little girls weren't allowed.  When will they realize that I'm not a little girl?!"  Ian snickered as he read it out loud.  It was priceless!

Liika froze as she heard the words escape the short boy's sneering lips.  Whirling around she jumped at him, screeching, "Give it back asshole!" 

Laughing Ian jumped out of the way, causing Liika to land harmlessly on his bed.  "Awww… Is little half-pint being left behind by her big, bad boy friends??"  He taunted, flipping to another page and running out the door.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ian sped out of the cabin quickly, Liika hot on his trail.  Both bounded down the stairs onto the wide path that connected the line of eight cabins to the rest of the camp.  Liika shrieked as he read another embarrassing moment, this time one from the night after grad.  "May 16, 2003.  Grr!  It's my grad and my stupid friends made me go home early!  This is on top of the fact that they wouldn't let a guy come near me _all_ night –not that I wanted to dance with any of those losers anyway!"  Ian cackled at this. 

"Bastard!"  She screamed.  "When I catch you, you're going to wish you were never born!"

Neither teen noticed, as they ran in circles, dodging trees and flying by the same cabins over and over again, that the three cabins around them, the one on their left and the two the their right's occupants had all heard Liika's screams and come running to see what was the matter and were now watching the chase with trace amusement.

"Oh oh!  This one's great!"  Ian said, his voice raising as he caught sight of the others standing on the steps of their cabins.  Clearing his throat he grinned, reading in a very loud voice that would carry to anyone in the vicinity.  "June 10th, 2003.  Journal.

We're on the plane to the stupid camp from hell now, stupid parents.  Anyway, one good point:  Kai looks pretty hot today, actually thinking about it, so does Johnny…."

Liika's eyes became the size of saucers and her face blossomed a bright red and she felt it heat up.  She couldn't believe he read that out loud!  Or at all!  He died.  Now.  "That's it you short little fuck, you die!  NOW!"  She screamed, diving at him with no thought to her own safety, let alone his.

_______________________________________

And that would be all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget the drill. R/R and NO FLAMES PLEASE. ^.~


	3. Chapter 03 Big and lavender and stupid ...

Hiya all! Here is the next ridiculous chapter of Camp! Hehehe =D I love writing this story! It's too funny! Kerrie and I laugh our asses off as we toss this ficcy back and forth as we write! =P We have a lot of fun, that's for sure!!

NEways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our own characters and wishing that we owned just a few more…but we can't have everything!! ^.~

**.:Chapter 03:.**

            Jade watched with wide eyes as the smaller girl dove at the short boy who carried what had been established as a diary.  They to slammed to the ground, the little book flying some feet away.  They rolled for a few feet then began a fierce struggle for superiority as the girl fought bravely to strangle the mouthy boy.  In Jade's opinion the boy deserved it.  Reading a girls diary was a serious faux pas, but reading aloud –_yelling_ it- was like asking for death!  Silently she cheered the petit girl on, glancing at her stoic partner.

He was watching with amused eyes, one eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips.  Jade could also see traces of red on his cheeks, but they were so faint that only one _really_ looking could see.

"Aren't you going to stop her?"  Jade asked curiously.

Kai tossed a fleeting look at Jade and crossed his arms, his smirk growing.  "No."

Jade's lips twitched as she struggled to keep from grinning.  She had an idea why he wasn't jumping into the fight, but asked anyway.  "Why?"

Once again he looked her, eying her with amusement.  "You know why."  He stated, turning his eyes back to the fight where the girl was succeeding on getting the upper hand.

"He deserves it of course."  A new male voice announced.

Jade and Kai looked over to where Tala and Charity had strode over to them, both leaning on their banister to watch the scuffle that was going on half way between cabins 3 and 4. 

Charity shook her head and sighed dramatically.  "He must be really stupid, or on a suicide mission.  It's pretty much common knowledge that you don't read a girl's diary, let alone out loud!"  She said in exasperation.  "Lord knows I'd kick his ass too."

Tala shrugged, shaking his own head.  "Well, my cousin doesn't exactly think before he does.  Of course even if he did, he still would have read it.  It's just who he is."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.  "Oh please, like you can talk.  If you got a chance to read a girl's diary you would too!  Both of you!"  She said flatly.

The red head looked overly scandalized.  "Why, I would not!  I would never invade a girl's privacy like that!"  Tala dramatized.

Jade and Charity threw each other identical looks, both rolling their eyes heavenwards.  Kai merely grunted, his eyes not leaving the scuffle.  Charity snickered.  "At least he doesn't deny it!"

Jade giggled, smothering it with her hand.  "Well, anyways.  I think it's better that they get it out of their system now _before_ the kids get here.  I mean, it looks like they've been spoiling for a fight since they met at the bus!"  She said, glancing at Kai.

"Too true, I'm afraid."  Tala said, shrugging.

"Oh look the pink haired girl and her partner are going to break them up.  Damn."  Charity said chuckling.  "I was hoping she would actually kill him!  Hehe."

"Damn it bitch get off me!  You're choking me!"  Ian coughed, struggling to breathe.

Liika growled, squeezing at his neck a bit.  "That would be the point nimrod!  I told you, you're going to die!" 

Ian coughed more, his face turning red.  "Look I'm sorry ok! Just…*cough* stop…choking me!"

Liika was seeing red, her rage consuming her.  How dare he!  Even if she was so pissed she couldn't see straight she knew she couldn't _kill_ him, but she sure as hell could make him think he was going to die!  Giggling insanely, her whirling turquoise eyes met his purple ones.  "Do you fear death midget boy?"

His eyes widened to inhuman proportions.  "Oh god!  Someone help me!  She's going to kill me!!"  He squealed, struggling fiercely.

She cackled evilly.  "That's right!  Squeal for your life little boy!!"

"SHE'S CRAZY!"

However, just as Liika had Ian where she wanted him a large arm wrapped tightly around her waist and yanked her back forcefully, her neck snapping back.  "Ow!!"  She moaned as her back came in contact with a broad chest.

The arm around her waist held her firmly against the large body behind her.  Her feet dangled helplessly and no mattered how much she struggled the guy's sheer size and power dwarfed her.  "Put me down ass monkey!"  She yelled, kicking at his shins.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The harsh reprimand stilled Liika and caused her to look up.  She realized then that the scolding wasn't directed at her, but at the boy on the ground.  Mariah stood beside the large young man that held Liika firmly.  Her hands were planted on her hips and her gold eyes were narrowed at Ian who was sitting up, his hands rubbing his throat.

Ian glared up at Mariah.  "What?!  She's the psycho one that strangled me!!"  He yelled back, scowling.

"Hn!"  Mariah huffed, her position affirmed.  "How dare you invade a person's privacy like that!  You had no right to read Liika's diary!  Apologize this instant!"  She demanded, pointing at Liika.

Ian turned outraged eyes towards a now gloating Liika.  She had a smirk a mile wide on her face and her eyes glittered with triumph.  "Yes Ian, apologize."  She cooed.

"No way!"  He shouted, jumping to his feet.  "I'm not going to apologize when it was _her_ that nearly killed me!"

"You deserved it!"  Liika replied, her voice raising.

Mariah sighed as the two began yelling at each other over who should apologize and who shouldn't.  Maybe they should all plead partner changes…

"Shut up!"

The loud command stilled the two combatants.  Ian looked up past his enemy into the irritated lavender eyes of his cousin's best friend and flinched.  Getting Bryan pissed off was not a good plan.  Liika leaned her head back so that it touched the broad chest so she could try to look up at the young man that held her.  She had no such luck.

"Both of you apologize.  Now."

There was no mistaking the clear authority in the command and both teens flinched slightly.  The big guy was scary!  Ian knew him, and knew not to push his luck.  So he went along with it, ducking his head and muttered, "Sorry."

Liika, being who she was, was not going to be bullied into doing something she didn't want by some over grown brute of a man.  She was never afraid of anyone before and she'd be damned if she was going to start now.  "Put me down damn it!  I'm not apologizing for something he deserved!"  She exclaimed, squirming once again against the hold

A low growling sounded from her captor's throat, and she could feel the vibration in his chest.  She stilled again.  _Hmm…maybe getting someone who is three times my size angry at me wasn't one of my better plans…_She thought, entertaining the idea of biting his arm.  She _could_ probably reach…

"Put her down."  

Liika almost sighed in relief as Kai's voice broke the growl and the boy's hold on her ceased.  She went crashing to the ground, landing soundly on her bottom in front of Bryan.  "Ow, damn it!  Did you _have _to _drop_ me?!"  She demanded, turning her head to peer up at the boy.

Her mouth gaped as she looked up…and up.  He was like a giant!  He raised a pale eyebrow and eyed her, daring her to say something more.  Liika promptly shut up.  She wasn't scared of most people, but she _did_ value her life!

A hand clamped onto Liika's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Liika apologize."

Liika scowled, turning her eyes up to Kai's.  "But he-"

"Apologize!"

The one word command held no room for argument and Liika grit her teeth.  "Fine!"  She muttered.  "I'm sorry."

"Good then!"  Mariah exclaimed smiling.  "Now that you've both apologized you can shake hands and become friends!  You can't be fighting in front of the kids you know!"

Ian and Liika grumbled under their breaths, but nevertheless extended their hands and shook them.  Turquoise met purple and it was declared: truce…for now.

            A strawberry blond arranged her area of the cabin perfectly to her liking before glancing over at Johnny who was tossing his stuff all over the place. She scrunched up her face in distaste and stared at him.

"What, are you doing?" She asked at last.

Johnny paused his clothes flinging session and tossed her a glare.

Amy raised an eyebrow and snorted slightly. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." He growled.

Both of her eyebrows rose and she continued to observe him as he began tossing things around again.

"If you tell me what you're looking for then maybe I can help you look and you'll stop making such a mess!"

"I don't need your help!" Johnny growled in irritation.

Amy sighed. "Come on now. I have to live with you and I refuse to live with a slob!"

Johnny snarled before whipping around and walking over to her until they were practically nose to nose. "If you're having such a problem with me then fuck off out of the cabin! I don't care if you don't want to live with a slob!"

Amy's eyes widened into large saucers before she nodded slightly and quickly left the cabin.

She leaned against the wall outside and sighed in relief. Wow. That boy had one hell of a temper! He gets angry pretty fast!

She shook her head in grief and sighed once again. This was going to be an interesting summer. She didn't really know if that was going to be a good thing or a bad one!

"Are you alright?"

The strawberry blond snapped her gaze up in surprise. She didn't notice that anyone was out there. "Yeah, fine." She smiled widely. Hopefully this cutie was nicer!

His lime green bangs bobbed onto his face as he nodded and smiled back. She watched with a slightly raised eyebrow as he lifted his stylish sporty sunglasses up and slid them up onto his head, holding his bags out of the way.

Her breath caught slightly as her emerald eyes met violet. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Who is your partner for the summer?" He asked.

"Um…" Amy stopped and frowned in confusion. "You know…I can't remember his name. What is your name?"

"Oliver." He chuckled. "I take it you're not impressed with your partner?"

"Are you kidding? He's a total nightmare so far. He messy and he-"

"Are you STILL fussy over my living arrangements? Dude, you need to get out more." A deep voice sneered next to her.

"Another one with a terrible vocabulary. Tell, me. Do you all get together and go to some school where they teach that language?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Johnny's eyes snapped onto the lime green haired boy and scowled at him. "You dissin me pretty boy?!"

Amy's eyes widened to saucers once more. Oh lord. Did Oliver realize what he was getting himself into? Can he even fight if needed? Some how she slightly doubted it.

"Hey! Look at the time! You know I'm getting a little hungry! It's only 3pm but I think that they would allow us to have some sort of snack….right?" Amy cut in.

Oliver shrugged. "Probably. I cannot see why not."

"Ok! You want to come with me?" She gave him a cute smile and pranced over to him, looping her arm with his.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked down at where she was touching him. Suddenly she didn't have a very good feeling about this move. Was he a rich snob? But he washed her doubts away as he turned his violet eyes back to hers and smiled warmly at her, Johnny forgotten.

She began walking and pulled him along with her.

"I'm going to have to warn you. Be careful with how you approach me." Oliver stated.

Amy gave him a weird look. "Uh…what does that mean?"

"It means that Charity is a little over protective of me." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No. My best friend." He replied.

"And she's here I take it?"

"You got that right sweetheart! You mind removing yourself from him?" A sharp voice sounded behind them.

Amy turned around to see a taller girl with black hair that was streaked pink.  She was glaring at her, her hands planted firmly on her hips.  The blond girl pulled away from Oliver slowly, a frown crossing her face.  "What's your problem?"  She questioned.

Charity ran her eyes down the girl that was practically hanging off her best friend.  "You.  Oliver doesn't need little twits digging their claws into him at first contact!"  She said, disgust evident in her voice.

Amy gasped, indignation flashing in her emerald eyes.  "How dare you!  You don't even know me!"

"Yes!  Cat fight!"

The two girls threw the red head big mouth identical glares while Liika reached up and smacked him across the head.  "Shut your trap Johnny!"  She hissed, ducking his retaliatory smack.

The rest of the group, which consisted of everyone from cabins 1-4, stayed silent, waiting to see how the little fight would turn out.  Mariah swore inside herself that if they actually started physically fighting she was going to lay the smack down on them both!  God, you think there would be at least a _shred_ of maturity in this years girls!  Jade frowned.  Not _another_ fight!  This was going to be an extremely long summer if no one got along!

Oliver rolled his violet eyes and shook his head.  "Ritz," he started, stepping toward the dark haired girl, "don't start.  She was having trouble with her new roommate and I agreed that we should go to the mess and get a snack.  That is all.  There is no need to get all irritated over it."

Charity eyed the green haired teen dubiously, her eyes moving from him to the blond behind him.  Shooting the girl another glower she hooked her own arm around Oliver's, purposely flaunting it in front of Amy who grit her teeth in irritation.

Jade watched the scene and sighed.  Oh yes, this was going _so_ well.  "Hey guys,"  She called out stepping forward with a wide smile.  "A snack sounds great to me!  Why don't we all go hm?"

"I'm so there!"  Liika exclaimed, hopping up and down once.  Kai, rolling his eyes placed a hand on the top of her head to keep her from further movement, which earned him a light elbow in the stomach.

Charity smiled at Jade and nodded.  "Yes, lets go!"

Later that night, about two hours after dinner, around dusk, the new camp staff –the junior members- was instructed to meet around the communal fire pit for an orientation campfire.  Not many had gone willingly, and quite a few grumbled under their breath as they went.

When they got there, they were separated by four senior staff members –staff that was actually trained and licensed at what they do- into four groups and sent off to the four different sections of bleachers that surrounded the large fire.  After that David called for every ones attention and explained what they were going to do.

For the next two hours or so they were going to do group activities, changing groups after every activity.  The point of it was to get to know your fellow staff members better and to work as a team, which was a necessity for working at a camp.  The first activity would be an improvisation skit using prompts and themes.  They would have ten minutes to prepare a short scene amongst themselves then they would have to perform it for the rest of the group.  Needless to say, this did not go over, overly well.

Mariah dragged her feet as she came back from picking their group's themes and prompts.  She hadn't had the courage to look at the pieces of paper yet.  A representative from every group was called up and had to pick two pieces of paper out of the theme bucket and five pieces of paper out of the prompt bucket.  Judging from the groans of some of the others, she was not looking forward to it.  Not to mention that she got Liika's two happy friend's in her group, plus the tall stern purple haired lifeguard.  On the plus side, at least she wasn't the only girl as Amy was in her group.  She pitied Charity.

"Sooo!  What we get?"  Amy asked as soon as the pink haired girl arrived at her group's bleacher.  The boys looked as if they couldn't careless, or rather two of them did, the red head looked ready to burst a blood vein in his forehead.

"Actually, I was afraid to look!"  Mariah said grimacing.  "The others were groaning around me which made me nervous…"

"Well no time like the present!  We only have ten minutes after all, so we better get cracking.  Now, lets see... themes first don't you agree?"  Amy said, taking the two slips of paper from Mariah's left hand.  Unfolding them quickly her eyes widened as she read them both.  Oh the guys in her group were going to _love_ these!  Grimacing, she took a big breath and smiled nervously at her waiting group.

"Well?!"  Johnny demanded, scowling.

"Um…" Amy bit her lip.  "Our themes are…Male strippers fighting crime in pantyhose and Highway Robbery." 

The other four stared in shock, not sure they heard her correctly.  The tall lifeguard, who had introduced himself as Robert, frowned and shook his head slightly.  "Excuse me?"

"Male strippers fighting crime in pantyhose and Highway Robbery."  Amy repeated, crumpling the two slips of paper.

"Oh _hell_ no!"  Johnny yelled angrily, his face turning red.

Robert sighed in irritation.  When he signed up for the job he didn't expect to have to play childish games with other staff members, especially ones as degrading as the one they had to play right now. 

Mariah frowned and shrugged.  Nothing they could do about it now!  "Why don't we read our prompts?"  She suggested, trying to break the angry, tense silence.  Unfolding all five pieces of paper she read them aloud.  "Chocolate chip cookies, the Bat Cave, gravy, chains, and…hamsters with inferiority complexes…?"

"Oh _fuck_ no!"

Group two, which included Jade, the ditzy lavender haired Alexis, the albino Lara, Lee and the tall maroon headed Michael, was relatively quiet in the protests against their themes and prompts and got right to work.  However, the same could not be said for group 3, or rather a certain person in group 3.

"What the fuck?!  _Pokemon_?!  What the hell kind of a fucked up theme is that?  And 'the underwear section of Zellers'??  Perverted sickos!"  Liika exclaimed hotly, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Oliver sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  He _would_ have to get the big mouthed pixy in his group.  "Liika, language please.  There is no reason swear like a drunken sailor.  Ladies are supposed to genteel, and have _class_."  Oliver stated, eyeing the short girl with irritation.

"Oh really?  You know what?  You can take all your high class bullshit and shove it up your-"

"Alright people!"  Tyson interrupted waving his hands placatingly.  "The point is to work _together_ not argue!  Where's the love eh?"

"I hate to agree with the walking disposal unit (they had all witnessed Tyson's eating habits at dinner) but he's right.  We have a limited amount of time to work out a feasible plan."  The mousy girl named Emily interjected. 

Tyson shot the orange haired girl a dirty look, which included a protruding tongue.  The chestnut haired boy –Thomas- standing beside Tyson laughed good naturedly, smiling.  The last group member was dead silent, having decided that he would have _no_ part in this 'group activity'.  Like hell they were going to make him act.

"_Moving on_," Oliver said unfolding the other pieces of paper.  "Our prompts are…"

 "You have got to be kidding."  Charity moaned, crumpling all the little pieces of paper together into one tiny ball.

Enrique grinned, throwing an arm around the dark haired girl.  "Look on the bright side Chari, our themes are relatively easy and they match well!"  He chirped positively.

"Yeah!  And it can't be that hard to incorporate words!"  Max seconded, smiling.

Ian and Tala meanwhile where snickering under their breaths.  "One eyed trouser snake?  Who the hell thought these prompts up?"  Ian said shaking his head.

Rei laughed as well.  "No doubt, there are three phallic symbols alone in our words.  I wonder what others were in the other groups words."  He added, smiling ruefully.

Ian stared at him.  "What the hell is a phallic symbol?"

"Sexual imagery –or sex symbols."  Tala answered for the black haired boy.  "You know, you'd think they'd censor it a bit seeing as we _are_ at a camp."

"I agree, but what can you do about it now?"  Charity shrugged.  "Let's get started ne?  I think I have an idea!"

_____________________________

That's all for now folks! =D You know the drill! R/R and NO FLAMES PLEASE!

I might be going to the states for the weekend!! YAY for me!! ^.~


	4. Chapter 04 Roar in Hilarity or just get ...

AN: Hiho K-chan here.. I thought I'd post this chapter cause.. well I did. 

Anyway, thanks guys for your reviews!  You are great ^^ 

The skit things are explained in this chapter, they're hilarious.  

Now to the person that complained about hentai… I only have one question, do you know what hentai is?  Cause you know, there's nothing even remotely close to hentai in here.  Hell there is barely any sexual innuendos.  Yes there is swearing, but that's cause that's how teenagers normally talk.  I know, I'm the same age as most of the characters in this story =P  Consequently the rating is going back down to PG-13 where it belongs.  This story is cleaner than my fic 'Ha! That's what you think!' and its only PG-13.  So ya, please don't flame us for it ^^'

Warnings: Extreme oddness ahead, a some swearing.  Might be a few sexual refrences but nothing you wouldn't find in a PG-13 movie. ^^

David cleared his throat loudly at the end of ten minutes to signal that time was up.  Running his eyes over all four groups he spoke.  "Alright now, it's time to present your skit.  But, before you start we'd like to announce a little change of plans.  Instead of switching groups after every activity tonight, the senior staff has decided that you will stay in your teams for the night and the team with the highest points –which we will give for every activity- at the end of the night gets the prize.  Access to a camp van on your day off and three hours time to go down to the city.  Groups will be switched with every activity night, which will be at eight o'clock every second Sunday, your days off.

Now that we have some real stakes here, I hope you all will do the best jobs you can!  Oh and yes you _have_ to participate, it gives you training for doing these same activities with the campers.  Up first is group one.  Please state your two themes as well as your five prompts before starting."  With that David took his seat with the other senior staff members now turned judges.

Amy and Mariah had to all but push Johnny out into the small space that had been designated 'the stage'.  Robert and Kai followed somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright!"  Amy exclaimed, trying her best not to grimace as she read their themes and prompts.  "Our two themes were: Male strippers wearing pantyhose and solving crimes and Highway Robbery.  Our five prompts were: chocolate chip cookies, the Bat Cave, gravy, chains and hamsters with inferiority complexes."  Taking a deep breath she bowed and said, "Start scene!"

The two girls started pretending like they were driving a car, Amy driving and Mariah in the passenger seat.  Both were pretending to chew gum and Mariah was twirling a strand of pink hair from her ponytail around her index finger idly.

"So like, did you hear?  Batman like, slipped in some gravy that that Alfred dude like spilt in the Bat Cave!  He like, broke his neck! "  Mariah asked, pretending to blow a bubble.

"Oh. My. God!"  Amy replied, flipping her hair a bit.

They were silent for a moment as if expecting something to happen.  When nothing did both girls glanced nervously at the three boys who were just staring at them.  Mariah motioned at them, signaling one of them out to follow through with their plan.

"Stop.  This is a highway robbery.  Give me all your…chocolate chip cookies now.  Or else."  Robert said in an almost monotone, jumping out in front of their 'car'.

The girls gasped dramatically, Amy pretending to slam on the brakes, and both jerked in their 'seats'.  

"Oh no!  Someone's like, trying to rob us!  Our cookies!  Won't someone save us?!"  Amy wailed, waving her hands around for emphasis.

Robert coughed and attempted to cackle, but it came out more as the kind of laugh you laugh at a really lame joke.  His crimson eyes flickered toward the other two boys.  Kai sighed and elbowed Johnny, both stepping forward.

"Don't worry pretty ladies, we'll save you."  Kai muttered, strutting like he was wearing pantyhose.

Mariah gasped, slapping her cheeks with her hands.  "And like, what do we call you oh big strong men!"  

Kai elbowed Johnny again who had to fight back a growl.  They couldn't make him say it!  However, after standing there for a moment, and having all four glares directed at him, Johnny broke down and rolled his eyes.  "Why we are the MSIP of course!"  He replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

Amy grinned, and batted her eyelashes at the boys.  "But what does that stand for?"  She asked, simpering in female weakness.

Johnny and Kai grit their teeth, vowing revenge on their group who made _them_ be the strippers!  "Male Strippers in Pantyhose!"  Both exclaimed at once, starting to pull up their shirts in a seductive way.  As they did cat calls and whistles sounded from the rest of the junior staff along with one unmistakable cackle that both knew promised harassment for the next century.

"Ooo aaahh…" Mariah and Amy cooed, clapping appreciatively.

Robert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  "Like pretty boys in tights can stop me.  I will have your cookies yet."  He stated forwardly.

"Get the chains Johnny, I'm going in for the kill."  Kai said, moving over to Robert and pretending to bash him over the head.  

Robert fell to the ground and Johnny stepped over and wrapped him in invisible chains.  "Once again we have vanquished the evil."  Johnny growled, gritting his teeth and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Yay our heroes!"  Mariah and Amy yelled together before hopping out of their 'car' and latching onto Johnny and Kai's arms respectively.

Kai pretended to smile, and strike a super hero pose.  However his voice, when he spoke, was still flat and dry.  "I'm afraid we must go now ladies.  There is other evil in the world."

"Yes, we must go save poor defenseless hamsters from their frightening inferiority complexes!"  Johnny added in.

"End scene."

The small audience burst out into applause, many adding whistles.  Group one took a small bow –or rather Mariah and Amy did- before sitting back down on their bleacher, while David called group two. 

Jade stepped forward, bowing slightly as her group rallied behind her.  Smiling slightly nervously, she announced their themes and prompts.  "Our themes are marriage and Communist Russia, out prompts are pixies, pervy hobbit fancier, amoeba, pointy hat trick and whips.  Start scene!"

The red haired girl stepped back and turned to face Michael who was standing in the middle of the space alone, the others in their group off to one side.  His hands came up and brushed her hips, pulling her closer to him.  Jade blinked for a second, raising an eyebrow before she realized that she was suppose to acting.

"I'm so happy we're finally married, my sweet!"  Michael crooned at her, winking almost imperceptibly.

Jade giggled, laying her hands flat against his chest and smiling up at him, her heart in her eyes.  "Oh me too!  I can't believe after all this time we can be together!"  She replied in a wispy voice.  Leaning up for a kiss.

Someone in the audience could be heard making rather loud gagging noises.  Jade struggled to stay in character and not roll her eyes.  Damn Enrique.

"That will be quite enough!"  Lee commanded in a loud, commanding voice, struggling with a really bad Russian accent.  He marched forward, stopping beside the couple, and pretending to smooth his invisible moustache.

"Co-Comrad Stalin!"  Jade gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in surprised.

Lee leered at the two, leaning forward to inspect them.  "There will be none of that amoeba exchanging here in Red Russia!"  He said haughtily.  "No one will happy while I rule here!"

Michael appeared to be dismayed at this and stepped away from his 'wife'.  "But Comrad Stalin!  We just got married!"

Lee waved his hand dismissively and opened his mouth to say something else but a high-pitched giggling interrupted him.  The other two girls began to dance around them, giggling insanely and twirling something invisible in their hands.  Jade gasped again, her eyes widening in fear and she jumped, latching her arms around Michael's abdomen.

"Oh God!  It's the Pixies with whips!"  She cried.

"Oh no!  Watch out for their pointy hat tricks!  They've been known to take people's eyes out!"  Michael exclaimed, throwing his arms around Jade in fear as well.

Alexis and Lara cackled and continued dancing around the three.  Lee looked unfazed, merely eyeing the girls with distain.  

Lara, being the better actor of the two, hopped forward, up to Lee and cracked her imaginary whip.  "Is this pervy little hobbit fancier disturbing the happiness of a newlywed couple?!"  Lara demanded.  Jade and Michael gasped in dramatic outrage.

Alexis giggled, grinning at Michael and Jade.  Lee snorted, shoved her away from him.  "Away from me infernal pixy!  You have no right to talk Comrad Stalin, supreme dictator of all Communist Russia!"  He snorted.

"Are you talking back to the greatest of the whip pixies?  It's time you learned your place little man!"  Lara exclaimed, a wicked gleam shining in her eye.  

Suddenly, with out warning, Lara darted forward, her hands clamping down on the sides of Lee's face and pulling him down to her level, her lips catching his in a passionate net.

The entire camp froze in surprise, including the two's own group.  Jade stared, blinking rapidly.  That…was not in the plan!  She couldn't believe the albino girl had the guts to just up and kiss someone she had just met!  It was impressive!  Jade giggled as Lara pulled away from a dazed and confused Lee and bowed toward their audience, stating "End Scene" rather calmly.

The applause was rather slow in coming, mostly because they were all extremely surprised at the plot twist.  However, when it started, it was loud and rowdy, just as it had been for the group before.  Catcalls, whoops, and laughter sounded from the group of teenagers.

"Group three!"

Group three moaned as they dragged themselves off their bleacher and towards the clearing.  Oliver grumbled under his breath, looking exceedingly pissed off.  Tyson and Thomas were smiling cheerfully, chatting a bit about their parts in the skit, while Liika and Emily were silent, scowls on both their faces.  Bryan brought up the rear, his face expressionless.  

When they reached the cleared spot, Oliver shoved Liika forward, glaring at her hotly, as if the whole thing was her fault.  Liika sneered right back at him before coughing and facing their audience.  "Ahem… Yeah….Our themes are…" she shuddered, "Pokemon and… the underwear section of Zellers."  The audience burst out laughing, causing Liika to grit her teeth.  "Our prompts…" She yelled over the laughing, "are old Mcdonald, Godzilla, bright freaken yellow, nitroglycerin and victory pose.  Start scene."  Her whole speech as flat, and it was easy to tell she wasn't pleased one bit.

"Misty!  I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"  Tyson shouted, pointing at Emily dramatically.

Emily sighed, pushing up her glasses and tossing her head haughtily.  "In case you haven't noticed Ash, we are in the middle of the underwear section of Zellers.  This is no place for a pokebattle!"  She lectured firmly.

Tyson groaned loudly, looking around.  "There's no one here!  This place is like deserted!  Don't tell me a few guy's boxers scaarrrees you!  I thought you were all big and tough!"  He taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"What?!  It does not!  Fine then, if you want to battle, let's battle!"  Emily growled, shaking her fist at the blue haired boy.  Pulling an invisible ball of the belt that held up her shorts she tossed it and yelled, "Go …" she paused trying to think of the name of Misty's pokemon, she had only seen like two episodes and laughed the whole way through at the patheticness, "…Polywhirl!"

Thomas flinched as he jumped forward in front of Emily and said, his cheeks blazing, "Poly, Polywhirl!"

Snickers ran through the camp like a wave, some people didn't even bother to try and hide them –those people mostly came from group four.  Thomas coughed awkwardly, trying in vain to calm his flaming cheeks.  Tyson laughed and struck a pose.  "Go!  Pikachu!" 

When nothing happened the three actors turned to stare at the other three standing on the sideline.  Liika snickered under her breath, grinning evilly.  "Yeah, go pikachu!"  She snorted pushing Oliver in front of Tyson.  

Oliver's face was a mottled purple and red, his teeth were clenched and he looked like he was about to commit homicide.  Growling low in his throat he grit out quietly, "Pika-pikachu."

From the direction of group four Charity could be heard laughing her head off, the others in her group, as well as the other three groups laughing as well.  Oliver's eye began to twitch and Thomas shifted nervously.  He really didn't want to die!

"Pikachu!  Er…quick attack!"  Tyson commanded clumsily, stepping back from the enraged boy.

Oliver turned his head to glare at the younger boy before advancing on the nervous Thomas, who uttered a small "Poly?" squeak.  Emily's eyebrows shot up and she felt for Thomas, having to face the green haired boy when he was so obviously pissed off.  Thinking quickly, -it was apparent none of the others had remembered that they needed to use the prompts- Emily pointed off into the darkness and shouted, "Look it's Old Mcdonald!"

Tyson, being the boy he was looked off, and actually thought Old Mcdonald was there.  Oliver picked up on Emily's plan and turned his head also, to go along with the act.  Thomas looked over to the remaining two group members and motioned quickly with his hand.  

Liika blinked and shook her head.  Just because she thought of it, doesn't mean she was going to participate, besides she knew the pale haired boy that stood beside her wasn't going to go along with it anyway.  However, before she knew it, large hands grasped her by the waist and she was swung up to sit on one of Bryan's wide shoulders.  Squeaking, one of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  "What are you doing??" She hissed, narrowing her eyes down at him.

His pale eyes flickered toward her impassively as on of his hands settled on her thigh to keep her stable.  "Change of plans."  He stated; a smirk tilted the corner of his lips.  "Act."

She glared at him but took a big breath and let out a loud, irritating cackle, mimicking the red haired girl she had seen on the show.  "Wahaha!  All you're pokemon will be mine!  Forward…er…um…Charizard?"  The evilness leaked out of her voice as Liika stumbled to remember the name of one pokemon besides pikachu.

Bryan rolled his eyes, growling low in his throat as he took slow steps forward so that he didn't knock the girl off his shoulder.  Emily and Tyson gaped at the two –Liika had begun cackling again and Bryan just looked bored.

"It's Jesse of Team Rocket!"  Tyson exclaimed, pointing at the two teens.  "We must put a stop to her tyranny!  Go Pikachu!"

Emily, not knowing what to do just mimicked Tyson, sending her 'Polywhirl' into 'battle'.  "I don't know if we can beat her Ash!  Her Charizard is the size of Godzilla!"

Liika kept cackling, but struggled not to turn it into a snicker.  The large teen _was_ the size of Godzilla!  Or at least compared to her!  

"Ah, ah, ah!"  She taunted, waving her finger and winking.  Then, reaching behind her back she pulled out a 'canister' and waved it at them.  She figured if she got the cool role of villain then she might as well as try!  "Do you know what this is brats?"  Liika asked, grinning.  Seeing their confusion, Liika continued.  "This canister contains something that will wipe out your bright freaken yellow rat forever!  WAHAHA!  Nitroglycerin!  If I can't steal it, I'll destroy it!  MUAHAHA!!"

Fear crossed Emily and Tyson's face and they backed up a few steps.  Heh, who'd ever thought the little mouthpiece, could act?  But then, her character wasn't far off what she was in real life.  Oliver was looking less amused by the second, especially since the snickers in the audience were growing louder.  He refused to say anything else, and just let the evil little mouthpiece do whatever she wanted.

"You all die now! WAHAHAH!"  With the final cackle, Liika motioned Bryan to back up slowly and she tossed the imaginary canister of nitroglycerin at the group of four.

Tyson and Emily screamed as they 'blew up' and the two 'pokemon' just fell to the ground.  Liika grinned and turned her upper body towards the audience, flashing a victory sign and winking.  "End scene….thank god."

The audience clapped and whistled.  Kai and Johnny glared at Bryan until he set the blue haired girl down.  They didn't like where the teen put his hand.  Charity yelled "I love you Oliver!" over the clapping, causing Oliver to mutter under his breath as he and his team sat back down on their bleacher.

"Ok, last group, your up!"

"K guys, you ready?"  Charity said leading her group to the 'stage'.  She wasn't overly pleased with her role, but she was going to play it with the best of her ability.  After all, what as a little embarrassment?  She wasn't the only one being thoroughly humiliated.

As her group assembled into their positions behind her, Charity bowed, grinning out at the group.  "Our themes are Attack of the Garden Gnomes on 7-11 and Brittany Spears, our prompts are slot machines, jock strap, underwear, one eyed trouser snake and cow.  Start scene!"  She announced, slipping off to the side.

Tala sauntered up to Rei who was pretending to be wiping a counter.  His pace was casual but he held an air of cocky superiority.  "Yo man," he nodded at Rei, pretending to lean on Rei's counter.

Rei's eyes went wide, and he fumbled his 'cloth'.  "Wow, dude, it's Justin Timberlake!"  He exclaimed excitedly.

The red head grinned cockily, winking at the audience.  "Hey man, what's up?  How's the 7-11 life treating you?  The slot machines bring in a lot of business?"

"Actually, surprisingly not a lot!  Maybe the word just hasn't got out yet."  Rei replied.

"Ahh, I see, I see, well the business will pick up.  Oh hey there's my boy!  Lance!  Dude, Lance in here!"  Tala waved over at the four of his team members.

Enrique came strutting over, smiling his patented smile that made women swoon.  "Hey what up Justin, who's this?"  The blond jutted his thumb towards Rei, who looked star struck.

"I dunno man, just came in here to get a Slurpy when-"

Suddenly Ian and Max jumped into the scene, screeching, running around the three teens, pretending to wave around large machetes.  The three teens looked surprised and Enrique shrieked, latching onto Rei –forgetting that there was supposed to be a counter there, however no one seemed to notice.

"Garden Gnomes!  The spawns of Satan himself!"  Enrique hollered, pretending to break down and cry.

Rei and Tala's eyes widened and the edged away from the two shorter teens who were still running around in circles waving their arms wildly.  "It's kinda disturbing that they're only wearing their underwear eh?"  Tala said, raising a blood red eyebrow.

"No doubt."

"Ohohoho!"  Charity cackled, swaggering over to the group, the back of her hand covering her mouth slightly.  "How do you like my clever little garden gnomes?  Quite handy don't you say?"

"Oh dear god it's Brittany Spears!"  Enrique screamed before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

Charity sighed as if in boredom, flipping her hair.  "Oh dear, Lance always was a weak hearted one!"  She laughed that annoying laugh again.

"DIE!"  Ian and Max shouted pouncing at Enrique on the ground, proceeding to 'stab' him to death.

"Oh dear me…" The dark haired girl gasped.  "It seems my gnomes have killed poor Lance!  Oh well, one less blond to compete with hehe!"  She tossed her head ditzily.

"Um…why are you wearing a jock-strap?"  Rei asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Charity looked down at herself before huffing indignantly and crossing her arms.  "I'll have you know Mr. Clerk-dude, that it is _all_ the fashion craze now!  You're just jealous!  Oh wait, I know!  You just want me to sing, and are too afraid to ask!  Aww, that's so cute!"  She cooed, swooning.

Rei and Tala's eyes widened dramatically, horror reflecting in both the depths.  Charity opened her mouth and started singing –purposely flat and off key.  "Oops!  I did it again!  I played with your heart, got lost in the game!"

"My lord, someone stop the torture," Rei moaned, covering his ears.

"Brittany, baby!"  Tala smoothed, sliding over beside Charity and wrapping his arms around her waist.  Charity had to resist the urge to smack him as his hands traveled a bit too far down onto her behind –they were faced away from the audience so no one but Rei, and the two gnomes could see-, instead she flashed him a glare before masking it with a dopey grin, blinking at him coyly.  

"Hiya Justy…" She cooed, giggling like a little girl.

Tala smirked, catching her glare but merely replying with a wink.  "What you say me and you go back to my flat and check out my one eyed trouser snake."  He asked, winking again.

Charity giggled dumbly again and nodded vigorously, biting the tip of her index finger.  "Is he really big and pretty?"

The teen's smirk grew into a self-satisfied grin.  "You can bet it is sweetheart." He murmured loudly, winking at her.  There was no mistaking his obvious double meaning in that comment.

"Hehe, yay!  Let's go!"  She replied, attempting not to cringe, leading the red head away.

"COW!" Ian and Max shouted taking off after the two, 'machetes' raised.

Rei sighed, looking down at the 'dead' Enrique and began dragging him away.  "End scene!" He said, smiling at the audience.

"What the hell was that?" Enrique scowled as he stared at Tala.

"What?" Tala asked innocently.

"You're choice of meaning was out of character." Oliver butt in.

"Relax you two. It's no biggy. He was just playin a part." Charity cut in, walking over to her two friends.

"That does not matter. It was shameful and disgusting." Oliver growled.

Charity rolled her eyes and sat down. "Ok, so everyone claps for the other teams and nothing for us? Wow, we're really good."

"It was good. But Enrique cut off the applause." Tyson replied with a grin.

Jade nodded and glanced over at Tala who stood back with smirk upon his mouth.

Enrique and Oliver continued to scowl at the blood red headed boy.


	5. Chapter 05 Peeping Tomettes and seriousl...

Hiya all! Xanthippe here! =D So glad that you all love this story so much!! I give all the credit in the last chapter to K-chan because she wrote that WHOLE thing! O.O Cool eh?? Hehe. I laughed my ass off too when I read that!!

Neways, for the person who asked what Hentai was….and I think someone asked what a lemon was as well. 

Hentai: pervert 

**Lemon: sex scene**

**Lime: making out**

**Citris: slight kissing..touching…**u know..the LAME stuff! Hehe

Neways. So there you go whoever is confused. Now…there is a little bit of nakedness in this chapter…but nothing is graphic at all. So this chapter will still stay PG-13 So I better not hear anything about how this story should be rated R! Got it??!

Alright! Good, great. Now. Onto the story. I know ya'll want me to shut up anyway ^.~

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our own characters.

**OH! Wait a minute! Must. Tell. You. K-chan and I have decided to team up with Jade-55 and write a story. It's called Die Another Day and the first chapter is up under the pen name: Lapsus Linguae. Oki?? Good. Glad you all know now! =D **

**.:Chapter 05:.**

            Charity stretched cat-like slowly. Something was nudging her but she was too tired to acknowledge it. She just wanted to sleep.

But her eyes did snap open when she felt a finger slide sensually over her thigh to her hip.

"Wakie wakie. Sleeping beauty has finally decided to open her eyes." A smooth voice purred closely to her ear.

Charity focused in on Tala's face. He was inches away from her own and smirking lightly down at her.

She watched as he moved up and allowed his eyes to roam over her figure.

That was when she noticed the cool air on her long legs and tummy. She gasped, realizing that her nightshirt was bunched up around her breasts!

"Pervert!" Charity hissed as she quickly sat up and yanked her nightshirt down in place.

"Hey, you're the one sleeping that way." Tala shrugged.

Charity then noticed that he was wearing nothing but black boxer-briefs and felt herself blush as she took in the well defined abs and pecs. He had really nice arms. He had muscles but not bulky muscles. It was a Greek God look. All in all, he was gorgeous to the eye. But a damned pervert! He knew he was good looking! Now THAT was a turn off!

Charity shrugged and got out of the single bed. "Why were you trying to wake me in the first place?"

"Because it's time to get up. The brats will be here soon." He replied.

"Ahh." Charity nodded, incident a few moments before now forgotten.

Her eyes widened to saucers as she watched him turn his back on her and hook his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and slide them off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She shrieked.

Tala grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before turning to scowl at her. "Going to take a shower. You?"

"But you just got naked right in front of me!" She exclaimed.

"And….your point would be…?"

Charity raised an eyebrow. This didn't seem to bother him at all. It was like he was use to stripping in front of people!

"You aren't bothered by that are you? Why is that? Are you some kind of male whore?"

Tala gaped at her for a second before chuckling. "No, actually I modeled for a while." He shrugged. "I had to strip all the time in front of many people."

"Wow. I don't think I could handle that."

"No, modeling is a tough job believe it or not. So I quit."

"Ahh, that's too bad."

He shrugged again. "No big deal as far as I'm concerned. You can't do anything you want to or eat anything you want. It sucked! But anyways, the shower is calling me."

Charity smiled and nodded. This is great. They were going to get along just fine.

            Liika groaned and rolled over. But that turned out to be a huge mistake! She cried out slightly as she hit the floor of the cabin with a huge bang.

"God, you need bars on the side of your bed? Why does that not surprise me? You are small enough to be an infant." Ian snickered.

"Fuck off! You're just as puny, you little runt! Those kids are gonna think you're one of them!" Liika retorted as she tried to pick herself up.  

"Ha, ha and ha!" Ian retorted before grabbing a towel and walking out of the room.

If she was going to have to put up with that little dink all summer long she was going to have a serious meltdown!

She groaned and finally managed to pick herself up, only to groan again. Those little brats were showing up this afternoon! NO!

She in all honesty wanted to throw a HUGE fit and destroy this whole camp! How dare her parents force her to look after brats all summer long! That was just utterly cruel! Seeing as how she didn't like kids in the least bit!

She shook her head and grabbed her own towel, cringing as she wondered what kind of hell whole the shower stalls were going to be.

            "Oh hell no! Hell. No!" Charity exclaimed as she looked at the filthy stalls that were supposed to be showers. The major sick part about it was it was like a guys locker room! There was NO privacy at all!

"Do they honestly expect up to shower together? What about all the little kids?! I am NOT showering with little kids!" Jade complained with a disgusted look.

"What's going on?" Liika asked as she appeared beside them. "What the fuck is this?!"

"This is what's going on." Charity replied, gesturing towards the large room that was supposed to be the shower room.

"Ah well. I need to wake up." Liika stated as she walked into the room and turned on one of the showers.

Charity and Jade gaped at her. Was the girl seriously going to take a shower in front of them!?

"Dude, if I were you two I would do this now too while there is only three of us." Liika stated in a serious tone.

"She's right." Jade nodded.

"But there's no door on this building! As in anyone can walk in here!" Charity exclaimed.

"Fine. You stay all dirty and smelling…I need to shower. I hate feeling gross." Liika shrugged as she peeled of her clothes.

Charity sighed and followed suit, feeling humiliated throughout the whole experience.

            As the three were half way through their shower Jade suddenly froze. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Charity asked in worry.

"Listen."

The three paused what they were doing and stood quietly. All that was heard was the water running from the shower heads.

"I don't hear anything." Liika said.

"Shh! Listen!" Jade hissed.

They listened again and that was when they heard it:

"_Dude, did you see how hot that Mariah chick is_?" Someone said.

Liika frowned and looked at Charity, who shrugged in confusion. They continued to listen.

"_Shut up man, she's my girlfriend_!" Someone else said.

"_Heh, sorry_."

"That's Eny!" Jade whispered.

Charity nodded with wide eyes.

Forgetting about their naked states they the three walked towards the sound until it led to the far wall where the wall didn't quite meet the ceiling. At the bottom of the wall was a long bench where their things were lying.

Charity got a devilish look upon her face and walked quickly over to the bench.

"What are you doing?!" Jade hissed with wide eyes as Charity climbed up on it. 

She stood up on the backside of the bench and peered over the wall that had at least a foot of nothing between their shower room and obviously the boys!

Charity's eyes widened at what she saw! Then she giggled slightly. There was Eny off to the left taking a shower!!

"What?! What are you looking at?" Liika hissed in a demanding voice.

Liika didn't know what Charity was seeing but she sure as hell wanted to find out what was making the dark haired girl blush slightly!

"I'm coming up." Liika whispered as she climbed the bench.  Standing on her tippy toes, the shorter blue haired girl peered over the dividing wall and straight into the boy's shower room.

Liika's eyes widened comically to the size of dinner plates as she took in the eight young men that occupied the room.   They were all as naked as the day they were born and she could see every single one of them.  Her body froze, her eyes falling on the back of the large pale haired boy.  He was…huge!  Even bigger than when he had clothing on!  

His back was wide and extremely well muscled –not overly muscly, just defined.  Her eyes ran down from the top of his dripping pale head to his feet, lingering on his toned behind.  Her face turned bright red and her heart started to race.  Good lord he was a fine piece of guy!  It generally took a lot for Liika to notice these things, being the sheltered tomboy she was.  But he had certainly got her attention!   Finally, she tore her eyes away from the boy.  Unfortunately for her, her eyes landed on the naked front sides of her two best friends.

Both of them had their heads turned in different directions, their hair plastered to their heads and –in Johnny's case- soapy.  Liika's eyes once again moved down the two bodies on their own accord, drinking in the sight of the two very good looking young men.  It was at that instant that her brain kicked in, and she realized just exactly who and what she was looking at.  With her face flaming red, she opened her mouth and screamed, scrambling backwards to get away from the seriously traumatizing sight.  However, in her haste to get away, she lost her footing on the bench and flew backwards, landing on the floor on her back with a thud.  Her neck snapped back, hitting her head on the concrete with a dull crack.  Everything went black.

"Ahh! Oh my god!! Liika! Are you ok??" Charity screeched as she jumped down from the bench.

"Oh my god! She's out cold!" Jade cried in a horrified voice.

The two failed to hear the voices of the boys as they obviously heard Liika and came rushing over.

"Is everyone ok?" Eny asked as the girls shower stall was filled with soapy wet boys with quickly wrapped towels around their hips.

"Umm…well, she…uh…fell." Jade replied, not cluing in just yet about her attire.

Charity on the other hand did just remember and screamed, falling back on her butt, away from Liika, trying to cover herself with her hands!

"What is wrong with- OH MY GOD!! GET OUT!!" Jade screamed, realization dawning on her. She quickly darted over to the bench and grabbed her towel, holding it in front of herself. She noticed Liika's nudity and quickly tossed her towel over her.

"Have you ever heard of yelling in from the outside?!" Charity yelled, still trying to cover herself.

All the boys were standing there with their mouths slightly agape as they stared at the three girls.

"This IS a girls SHOWER room." Jade nodded frantically, reaching behind her to grab Charity's towel and tossing it at her mortified friend.

Charity quickly wrapped it around herself before standing up and avoiding the eyes of the eight boys.

"Well, someone screamed and we didn't know what to think!" Eny exclaimed, turning red.

Bryan on the other hand 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his muscular chest, stepping further into the room. "What were you doing in the first place?"

"Taking a shower, obviously? You?" Charity asked sarcastically.

He glared darkly at her before turning his eyes onto the unconscious blue haired girl lying in a tangled mess on the floor.

Kai and Johnny were the next to react as they ignored everyone and hurried over to their friend.

"What the hell happened that she fell?" Johnny demanded as Kai knelt down and checked her pulse.

Charity shrugged. Like hell she was going to tell them that it was because she saw a couple of naked boys! She nearly shook her head at that. She found herself smiling instead as her mind wandered back to all eight boys naked as the day they were born, taking a shower without a care. They ALL were pretty nice to look at…though she really wasn't going to confess that seeing as how one of them was Mariah's boyfriend and the other was her damned roommate!

"I think I have a pretty good idea what happened.." Rei trailed as he looked above the bench.

"Same." Bryan grunted, his eyes following suit.

Charity gulped. Please don't say anything…please don't say anything! She mentally pleaded.

She looked at Rei and found him smirking at her. "What?"

"If you two are going to spy on guys having a shower then you should really keep it a secret from Liika." Kai smirked as he sat his friend up, leaning her against his muscular frame.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Jade stuttered, turning red.

"It's quite simple. Her scream was WAY to into our stall for it to not be obvious what happened. She fell off the bench." Rei replied, shrugging.

"Besides, we all looked to where the scream came from when it happened and you were still there." Johnny smirked, looking at Charity.

It was Charity's turn for her eyes to widen comically and for her to turn completely red once more.

"Hey, I didn't see a thing!" Jade protested.

All the boys looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"What? I didn't!" 

Enrique shook his head, his lips pulled back into a wide grin.  "That so?  Too bad, apparently you missed a good show!"  He laughed, eyeing the unconscious girl as well as the beet red Charity.

Jade huffed, leaning over and smacking her best friend over the back of the head.  "Idiot…" she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Charity was silent, far too mortified to say anything.  Her green eyes avoided the other bodies in the room and focused on one of the walls.  Damn Liika and her scream!  It was all her fault they had gotten caught spying.  The girl was eighteen!  You'd think she'd never seen a naked male body before.  However, as Charity glanced at Kai and Johnny who were hovering worriedly over the unconscious girl she had the thought that she probably hadn't.  That was sad.  But what could the girl do?  Those two friends of hers were obviously pushy and commanding…but then, so was Liika.  _Oi_, that was one relationship she was glad she wasn't a part of!

"She's going to be ok right?  I don't want to be stuck with those stupid brats all by myself because the stupid girl can't handle the sight of a few naked guys –which I might add was her own fault for _spying_ on."  Ian demanded, scowling at Liika.

"And I wonder whose fault _that_ is…" Charity muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kai's auburn gaze immediately shot up and met with Charity's emerald one, glaring at her.  Similarly Johnny was glaring at the dark haired girl, not that she noticed, being to busy caught up in her staring match with the hot blue haired teen.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" Johnny exclaimed, sneering.

The rest of the group merely watched in confusion.  Tala and Bryan shot each other identical looks while Rei sighed a bit, preparing to break up an argument, should one take place.  Enrique scratched his head, looking royally confused.  He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when another voice coming from the doorway of the girl's shower room spoke in a less than amused voice.

"Do I even want to know what is going on here?"  

The boys all stepped out of the way revealing Oliver, Robert and Michael standing in the doorway, eyebrow's raised as they glanced around the room taking in the soapy half naked boys, soaked almost naked girls –one of which was lying unconscious in Kai's arms- and the still spraying shower faucets.  Oliver's eyes stopped at Charity who was clutching a white towel to her breast for dear life, while glaring at the two boys that held the unconscious girl.  He frowned in irritation.  "On second thought, I think I _would_ like to know why my best friend is practically naked, with her two friends, one new, in a room full of half-showered guys in towels.  Not to mention why one of those said friends is on the floor unconscious."  He said deadpan, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Michael, who stood just behind Robert and Oliver, began to chuckle quietly under his breath.  He couldn't help it!  It was funny!  The whole scene _screamed_ orgy.  Well to his mind anyway.

"Um well…you see…" Enrique stuttered, the first to get his voice back.

Tala snickered, shaking his head.  "It seems that your 'best friend' decided it would be fun to play the peeping tomette."  His head inclined towards the gap in the wall above the bench.  "And the little one saw something she couldn't handle."

Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing very well what Charity was like.  So it was her own fault she was in a room with practically naked men.  So be it.  His eyes met Charity's clearly conveying the message that her spying was a stupid thing to do.

"It doesn't matter."  Robert stated, striding forward and dropping his bathing supplies on the floor.  He kneeled on the floor beside Kai, opposite of Johnny and reached out to check her pulse.

A low growl emitted from Kai and Johnny's throats and both glowered at the purpled haired lifeguard.  "Keep your hands to yourself!"  Johnny snapped.

Robert rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.  "I'm the first aid attendant, it's my job.  Now tell me, what happened to her?"

Kai eyed the other young man, judging whether or not he was telling the truth or not.  Deciding that he was trust worthy, he nodded at Robert and allowed the boy to examine his friend.  "She fell off the bench and hit her head."  He stated calmly.

"Ah."  Robert replied, counting in his head to time her pulse.  He then checked the back of her head, where it connected with the concrete.  There was a solid lump, but that was to be expected.  Rising to his feet, he looked around the room, his crimson eyes flashing amusement.  "Get her cleaned up, dried and dressed then take her to the nurses station, I'll meet you there.  The nurse isn't here yet, but there's nothing much she can do anyway." He said, nodding at Charity and Jade.   "The rest of you, get out of the girl's shower room and finish your showers."  His voice was laced slight laughter as he shook his head and strode out of the room –bathing stuff in hand.

Kai and Johnny reluctantly relinquished the care of their 'little' Liika to Charity –Johnny was sure to glare once more- before they followed the rest of the boys out of the room.

"Well… _that_ was embarrassing!"  Jade muttered.

____________________

Cool! Yay! Another chapter is out for you!! Hope you enjoyed it! R/R and NO FLAMES please! ^.~


	6. Chapter 06 Migrainesflag pole anyone?

Hiya hoya. This is Xanny here. I honestly can't remember what's written in this chapter. So…you read and just tell me whether u liked it or not! =D

Anyways, I'm not here all the often anymore. What can I say…when I get a boyfriend he takes up a lot of my time. So….you're all just going to have to be patient because K-chan cannot write these chapters herself. Well, she could if she really wanted to…but then it wouldn't be a joint chapter anymore.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but our own characters and Jade-55 owns Jade Tomei.

Enjoy.

.:Chapter 06:.

            Charity walked into the large lunchroom and took a seat next to Oliver. "What's for lunch?"

"Nothing really good." Was the grumpy reply she got.

Charity raised an eyebrow just as Tala, Bryan and Ian walked into the room, taking a seat at the table across from theirs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well, let's see. My best friend not only has a terrible grammar problem but also enjoys peeping in on naked men." Oliver stated with a scowl.

"Geez, if it weren't for the first part I'd really think you were jealous!" Charity exclaimed. "Get over it , dude. You just wish you were in there with them at the time!"

Oliver grunted in reply and shook his head.

Just then Liika and Jade walked in followed by Kai, Johnny and Enrique. Charity stared at Liika as the five of them took a seat across from them.

"How are you?" Charity asked, suddenly feeling quite guilty.

"I'm alright. Just a throbbing noggin, that's all." Liika replied.

Charity noticed that Liika was sort of avoiding looking at Kai and Johnny and the two had noticed it. She cast a quick glance at them and found them scowling slightly.

Great…what had she done? It wasn't like she asked for Liika to climb up and see. But who's fault was it that she was so freakin sheltered anyway?!

Kai caught her stare and glared slightly, challenging her.

So, Mr. Tough guy hmmm? We'll see…Charity thought as she stared back.

"Uh, hello?" Jade said, waving a hand in front of Charity's face.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked how it was with your new roommate." Jade replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, he got naked in front of me this morning…BEFORE the shower incident." Charity replied.

"WHAT!? WHY?!" Oliver exclaimed, casting a vicious glare in Tala's direction.

"He was going to take a shower." Charity shrugged. "I think we'll get along fine." She then winked.

"You sound as though you get around the block." Johnny smirked.

"Get around the block?" Liika asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Kai said, throwing a glare in Johnny's direction over Liika's head.

Charity sighed loudly before glaring darkly at the two boys. "What he means is a girl who has slept with a lot of guys."

A low growl was heard from Kai across from her but she ignored him and focused on Liika's reaction.

"Slept?" Liika asked, clearly confused.

"Oh my god! You know…had sex!" Charity exclaimed.

Liika's eyes widened then. She stared at Charity as if she had two heads or something.

"You know what sex is….right?" Charity sighed in exasperation.

Liika nodded but said nothing. She had the look of pure innocence all over her face. It was almost disturbing really. Charity would never admit it out loud to anyone…not even to Oliver or Jade but she had actually had sex before. More than once. With one guy though! It was her last boyfriend. But she led her friends to believe that nothing serious was really going on. Sex was nothing new to her. If Oliver knew that he would most likely kill her!

            "Alright everyone! Gather together over here. The buses have arrived." David ordered.

Liika stood in between Kai and Johnny but was still not very keen on looking them in the eyes yet. I mean…she had seen them naked! She was freakin traumatized! They were definite eye candy but they were also like her brothers! But she knew one thing for sure was that ever since she met Charity and Jade she had been discovering things she never really did before. Like boys and sex. And Kai and Johnny weren't too happy about it either which made her very curious as to why that is…

"I still can't believe you forced me into this…" Johnny grumbled under his breath as he watched the buses begin to pull up.

One by one the buses unloaded until there were 160 kids standing in front of them.

"Hello everyone!" David called over the chatter. "I would like to welcome you all to Shelter Hill Camp! My name is David and I am your main man here. Now what I want you to do is follow these coucilors into the lunchroom and take a seat wherever you like. I will call you names and hand you over to your two coucilors, which will be a guy and girl this year."

Liika trudged behind everyone back into the lunchroom and stood by David while he waited for everyone to take a seat and quiet down.

She sighed over and over until every last pupil was called forward and waited for the next instruction.

"Alright, now I want you to all settle into you cabins, you have the afternoon to get to know one another and get to know Shelter Hill." David said finally.

"It's about time. I was gonna fall asleep." Liika muttered to Jade, who was now standing next to her.

Jade nodded, a bored expression upon her face.

            Amy watched as Johnny leaned against the wall of the cabin, ignoring all the kids. It was obvious that he was going to be no help what so ever. She sighed. How did she ever manage to get stuck with him?!

"Do you enjoying staring at me?" Johnny suddenly piped up.

"No. I'd rather not have to look at you period. I don't care how good-looking you-" Amy slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. She did NOT say that out loud!

Johnny smirked at her and moved away from the wall. "You think I'm good looking, huh? Thought you wanted goody-boy, whatever his name is."

Amy turned scarlet and turned away. "I prefer him thanks." Was all she said before walking out of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" A small voice asked.

Amy turned around and stared down at the girl with platinum blond hair. In all honestly she looked like Enrique with those big blues eyes!

"I'm just going to take a walk sweetie." Amy replied with a gentle smile.

"She's going to go find lover boy." Johnny interrupted.

"Knock it off! They are kids after all!" Amy snapped.

"But they're also old enough to understand…" He smirked.

A little girl with short black hair and crystal green eyes appeared behind Johnny and gazed up at him lovingly before latching herself around his waist.

"Wha-" Johnny started as he tried to jerk away from the little girl. "Ugh. Get off."

"Johnny! She adores you! The least you could do is be appreciative! God only knows why anyone would want to adore the likes of you!" Amy snapped.

Before Johnny could retort anything Amy was in front of him in a flash, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about swearing or I swear I will slap your head clean off your shoulders!"

"Wow, aren't we vicious." A voice chuckled from behind her.

Amy whipped her head around and found Oliver standing a few feet away. 

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Still going for a walk?" Oliver asked.

Amy nodded.

"Shall we go together?"

"Ummm…yeah. That would be great!"

She released Johnny's mouth, suddenly forgetting him and looped her arm with Oliver's.

            "JADE! HELP ME!" Charity cried as she limped into her friend's cabin.

All the 9 year olds stopped to see what the commotion was all about and giggled, seeing a sobbing 12 year old girl attached to Charity's leg.

Jade walked out from her and Kai's room and stared at the scene in bewilderment. "What's going on?"

"This kid just started talking all happy then the next thing I knew she was sobbing and whining! I tried to leave the cabin but she latched onto my leg and won't let go!" Charity whined.

Kai appeared and leaned against the doorframe with a slight smirk upon his mouth.   He said nothing, just watched the small catastrophe, amusement glinting in his auburn eyes. 

Jade's sighed, shaking her head.  While Charity was normally great with kids, she didn't deal well with overemotional preteens.  She just wasn't the mushy type.  Jade turned and looked over her shoulder, shooting Kai a "watch the kids" look before striding over to Charity and the sobbing girl.  With a gentle shove, she pushed the dark haired girl along with the preteen out of the cabin and onto the steps for some privacy.  

Once they were outside, Jade pulled the crying girl off of Charity and sat her down between Charity and herself.  Smiling softly she patted the girls head and said quietly, "I'm Jade, if you didn't know.  Would you like to tell me and Charity what's wrong?"

The girl sniffled and blinked, but made the attempt to stop her tears.  "Je-Je-Jesse!"  She stuttered out, bravely trying to hold back the sobs.

Charity and Jade shared a look over the top of the girl's blond head.  They should have known it would have something to do with a boy.  She was at _that_ age.  

"So, what he do?" Charity asked, grinning lopsidedly at her little charge.

The girl smiled back tentatively.  "He called me a bitch."

The older girls blinked, their eyebrows shooting up.  "So?  I get called a bitch all the time."  Charity said, looking confused.  "Guys are kinda jerks like that."

"Yeah… but I love him!" She sniffled.

Jade and Charity rolled their eyes at each other, both struggling not to chuckle.  Ah, preteen love.  "Look," Jade started, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it.  Maybe you were being a little bit too pushy?  Try backing off a little bit and maybe that will help."  

A grin broke out onto the girls face and she nodded vigorously, wiping away her tears.  "You're right! I've just been harassing him too much!  Thank you so much!  You guy's are the greatest!"  The girl laughed and hugged the startled older girls.

Charity breathed a sigh of relief.  Well that was one crisis averted!  She glanced at her wrist watch and knew that she had to be getting back, or Tala might teach the children something they shouldn't learn.  "Well come on Ariana, we gotta be heading back.  Thank's Jade!  You're a lifesaver!" 

Jade waved as the two girls headed off to the cabin next to Jade's.  With a shake of her head she stood and headed back into her cabin to check on her energetic nine year olds.

Ian grumbled under his breath as he felt little hands clinging to his knee length cargo shorts and his bright yellow camp shirt.  All staff members –minus cooks- were required to wear the bright yellow uniform shirt so that the campers could identify them easily.  Ian hated it.  Stupid yellow shirt.  And stupid short girl.

Liika had abandoned him some half hour before, taking the boys in their cabin with her, leaving him with the girls, who for some reason found it immensely fun to hang off of him and play 'hair dresser' with his hair.  Why couldn't he have gotten the 12 or 13 year olds?  Ones that weren't still playing with Barbie.  But it made him wonder just where the short girl had taken the boys, or better yet why they found her so much cooler to hang out with than him.

He was so caught up in his mental grouching he failed to notice they had reached the center square where the flagpole sailing the Canadian flag, as well as the camp flag was situated.  It was a voice behind him that made him come back to reality.  

"Yo Cuz, aren't those _your_ boxers hanging from the flagpole?"  Tala asked as he stepped beside his shorter cousin, looking ahead at the flagpole.  Bryan fell in step beside his best friend, both were leading a group of boys.  Charity and Mariah soon followed with their girls.

Ian's eyes widened and immediately he snapped them up and towards the flagpole.  Sure enough, hanging just under the camp flag, fluttering in the breeze was a pair of black boxers patterned with green, red and gold cartoon snakes, with large eyes and forked tongues.  His face reddened, what the hell??

Suddenly a high bitched giggle that sounded more like a cackle sounded from across the circle, it was soon joined by high pitched male snickers.  Instantly Ian's eyes landed on an innocently grinning Liika, who was not so innocently slapping high fives with the ten boys in her cabin.  He ground his teeth, his fists clenching at his sides.  Cheeks burning red he struggled not to yell at the evil bitch he called a roommate.  "Yo-you-!"

Her eyes met his flashing with victory.  "Pay back's a B, huh?"  With one more laugh she nodded for her crew to move into the dining hall that stood tall behind them.

Oh he sorely wanted to smack that gloating grin off her face, but knew if he even tried he would be nothing more than a blood pulp.  Even in the short time of being together the rest of the staff had come to realize that the two boys that hovered over the blue haired witch would pulverize any guy that even _looked_ at her the wrong way.  It was also quite obvious that they had sheltered her to the point of ridiculous.  An evil smirk crossed his face, oh he could have fun with that.  Pack back truly _is a bitch!_

            "Alright everyone! Continue your eating, but listen up!" David called from the front of the large dining hall.

Charity set her fork down and set her head in her hand in a bored gesture. The food wasn't overly good. Actually…she was going to have to take a run to the nurse. She had a splitting headache that was quickly turning into a migraine.

She sighed in relief as she looked around the hall as every kid quieted down to listen to the boss.

Peace. Was all she could think. But for how long? She felt her head throb painfully at the thought of the kids beginning to talk again and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"…for those of you who participated in our little camp fire game last night, which was all the staff, basically, the winners for it was Kai, Robert, Amy, Mariah and Johnny! Congratulations, there will be a prize for you later on. Just come to my office and I will give it to you." David was saying. "Also, would one councilor from every cabin please come up and grab a schedule for this week. It will give you time to prepare for the day tomorrow."

Charity looked at Tala who looked back at her and then nodded towards David. She mentally groaned and got up from her seat with a slight wince.

Forget the paper…she needed to hit the nurse's station! Now!

Charity practically stumbled out of the dining hall and tripped over a root on the way to the nurse's station. Tears sprung to her eyes at the pain that shot through her head and she curled up into a ball, burying her head in her arms.

Pain, pain go away come again some other say….

"Are you ok?" Someone asked from behind her.

Charity didn't answer. To answer that would mean talking. To talk that would mean noise. Noise only means more pain.

Another set of footsteps where heard and then someone was gently pulling her up from the ground.

"Come on…I'm taking you to the nurse so you can lie down." Oliver whispered. "Jade is getting your pills."

"Pills? For what? What's wrong with her?" Liika asked.

"She suffers Migraines. It comes at really anytime." Jade replied as she jogged over to them.

"Can you help me?" Oliver asked Kai who had been standing off to the side with a little bit of sympathy running through his mind.

Oliver felt terrible for not noticing the signs of her migraines from the beginning. Charity had been getting them for years, ever since she was a little girl. He had been there through most of them and always felt guilty in some way and very protective. Once he had refused anyone near her for 20 minutes until Charity began to cry over the pain. Then he allowed her parents near to give her medication. He had felt overly guilty over that and didn't act that way again. Helping her was what he wanted, not to make her suffer more.

He watched closely as Kai walked up and ducked down a little to loop Charity's arm around his neck for support. He felt that protectiveness beginning to grow as he watched Kai wrap his arm almost possessively around her waist. Then, surprising everyone except Liika, Kai swooped down slightly and gathered Charity up off the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Oliver snapped, his jaw clenching in anger. How dare he handle his best friend that way!

"Doing it the other way is just going to take longer. I can carry her to the nurses station just as easily and quicker." Kai replied as he ignored the fuming green haired teen and began walking.

"Anyone know where the nurses station is?" Liika asked.

"Liika, you were just there yesterday." Kai sighed.

Liika scratched her head. "Oh yeah."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the blunette before turning to glare maliciously at Kai again. He didn't want his bloody hands all over his best friend. It was bad enough that the he already seen her naked! But then again…she had seen him naked….which made the situation WORSE!

 "Oliver calm down! Kai's not going to rape her for crying out loud!" Jade groaned in annoyance.

Oliver didn't care. He didn't like the way the blue haired boy was holding her. His left hand was a little too close to Charity's left breast for his comfort.

Kai was suddenly in front of him and he dumped Charity into Oliver's arms. Oliver's eyes widened and he sagged.

"She's too heavy for you isn't she?" Kai demanded with a scowling face. "Still don't like me holding her?"

Oliver said nothing as his limbs began to strain from trying to keep from dropping his best friend. Kai smirked and took Charity off of him again and stood there, shifting her until she was nestled snugly against him.

"Stop jerking me around…" Charity whispered as she clenched her eyes shut.

Oliver watched in surprise as the two-shaded blue haired boy cocked his head down and whispered an apology to Charity. 

            Charity awoke sometime later feeling a hundred per cent better. The migraine was completely gone and to her surprise it was completely dark out!

What time was it?

She slowly slid out of the single bed and stepped lightly into the floor. She tried to see the time but it was too dark to make out the where the hands sat. She made her way outside and looked around the quiet campsite. All that could be heard was the slow rustling of leaves as the wind blew softly and the melody of crickets as they chattered together. Everything was in darkness except for the single lights that sat on the wall of every building and cabin. The only indoor light was from the washrooms.

Charity began to walk towards her cabin when she heard a slight giggle coming from the washrooms. Curious, she wandered slowly and silently towards it until she was peeking around the inner wall into the boys shower.

Her eyes widened but then crinkled in amusement when she spotted Mariah sitting upon Rei's lap, squirming slightly as he playfully tickled her lightly. This playfulness ended with a deep kiss and Charity knew that it was her time to move away from the scene before she ended up watching something she didn't particularly wish to witness. Just as she turned to leave she nearly ran smack into someone and let out a started, quiet squeak!

She found herself face to face with Tala and nearly dies on the spot from a heart attack!

"Could you not sneak up on people?!" Charity hissed as quietly as she could.

"What were you just doing then??" Tala hissed back, quirking a blood red eyebrow up.

"I heard something and was just investigating." Charity mumbled in a whisper and felt her cheeks flush lightly.

"Uh huh." Tala replied with a smirk.

"Hey, we're not allowed to leave the kids unattended! What are you doing out here?"

"I need to use the washroom! Is that alright with you, my Lady?" Tala mocked as he stared down at her from his 6'2" frame to her 5'7" one.

Charity just scowled at him and the began to push him towards the girl's side of the washrooms.

"What!? Oh NO! No, no, no! I don't think so!" Tala hissed in a loud whisper as he dug his heals into the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes! You're not disturbing them!"

"I am NOT taking a piss in the girls bathroom!" Tala retorted, folding his arms over his chest, stubbornly.

"Oh come on! Who the hell is gonna see you?!" Charity asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What is some girl just walks in there?! I do NOT want to be seen taking a leak in the girl washroom!"

"What are you afraid of?" Charity asked quizzically.

"Nothing! What would make you think that?!" Tala asked irritation.

"Well you're practically wailing like a girl over the whole ordeal of taking a pee in the girls bathroom.

"I just don't want…." He trailed in an embarrassed tone.

"What?" Charity asked in confusion.

"You know." He said, glancing downwards.

"Uh….."

"Ugh! The little kids!" He growled.

"OH! You don't want a little girl to walk in and see you is that it?" Charity asked with a chuckle.

"Well…yeah."

"Dude, have you never been in a girls washroom before??"

"No…why?" Tala asked, his cheeks beginning to turn pink.

"We only have toilets in there. Obviously. Which means that they all have privacy. You are A fool! You know that?!" Charity laughed softly.

"Heh." Tala scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed over the whole ordeal. "I knew that."

"Yeah…uh huh. Get in there you coward! I will guard the door and make sure no little girl saunters in!" Charity teased.

"Fuck off!" Tala growled in annoyance.

"What?" Charity faked innocence.

_____________________

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a little bit of time. But I honestly forgot about this story!! I think that K-chan did as well. Sorry! ~grins sheepishly~


	7. author's note

Just to let you all know. This story will be updated soon!!

Don't y'all worry ^.~

Whahahaha

Xanthippe


End file.
